<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Far Removed by Averyluxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960288">Far Removed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averyluxx/pseuds/Averyluxx'>Averyluxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coping, Daddy Gladdy, Fluff and Angst, Goddamnit Ardyn, Grieving, I made playdo of the canon, Infatuated Noctis, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lol What Prophecy, M/M, Momma Ignis, Prompto Cries a lot at first, Promptos Parents ARENT abusive, Slow Burn, There might be blood and fighting later heads up, Theres a reason they wern't around, Touch-Starved Prompto, Touchy-Feely, will add more tags as needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averyluxx/pseuds/Averyluxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto never really knew what his parents did for work, just that they were always gone. As he prepares for college fresh out of high school, his parents pass away unexpectedly and leave him with a decent amount of money and he is sent to live in the Citadel, where he meets the crown prince himself. Prompto finds himself thrust into a new world, unsure of his new position and stuck feeling like an outsider.  As his training progresses and he gets to know Gladiolus and Ignis, he gains the confidence to finally allow himself to get to know Noctis. They start to grow close, that is until Chancellor Ardyn comes to Visit. It’s when he meets Prompto, that he plants a seed of doubt over where he's from, that leads Prompto into a complicated journey into his own life.</p>
<p>*tags will be updated as needed, the title may change later on as well!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Implied ignis/gladiolus, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain was coming down harder than ever over the city of Insomnia. Prompto laid in bed as he stared out of the window. A glance at the clock told him it was nearly 4 pm. He sighed deeply as he finally sat himself up and checked his phone. There were only a handful of notifications on the screen, none of them important. Not any more.</p><p>He stood to slowly make his way to the bathroom, wading through piles of laundry on his floor that have gone untouched for days. Getting ready felt like a chore. A huge weight shadowed over him as he considered the errand ahead. His blonde hair was looking pretty stringy as it hung in his face. He couldn’t show up to a place like the Citadel looking like this.</p><p>After his shower, Prompto slowly crept around the empty apartment. He wondered if there was anything important he should bring with him. A few days after the news was initially broke to Prompto, a young man with a soft foreign accent called him. This was when he had first heard anything about his parents working for the royal government. He always just assumed they were hunters or something. He had never been to the Citadel before, not even for class trips. Needless to say, the idea intimidated him.</p><p>He wandered into the kitchen and started opening cabinets looking for something to eat. The shelves were especially bare these days. Ever since the call, he hadn’t really done much by way of self-care. A picture of his parents hung on the fridge with a chocobo shaped magnet holding it in place. A small, young Prompto stood in front of them. It was taken during the summer carnival, and he had a cotton candy cone in his hands that looked bigger than his own head. It was one of the few things he got to go do with them when they weren't away for work. He still wondered what it was they did. Now he wasn’t sure if he would ever know at this point. He hoped that the trip to the Citadel would answer some of his questions.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Prompto approached the stairs to the Citadel with hesitation. The massive castle before him was large and intimidating. With a deep breath, he approached the main doors and was in awe at the massive front entrance. He looked around unsure of where to go when a slender, blonde man with glasses approached him.</p><p>“Excuse me, are you Prompto Argentum?” He asked with a warm smile as he reached out his hand.</p><p>“Yes, I uh...I am.” He answered sheepishly as he took his hand. The young man’s grip was warm, and it left Prompto’s hand feeling cold and empty when he withdrew. His fist clenched.</p><p>“It’s lovely to meet you, my name is Ignis Scientia. I’m here to help you with the ehm, business regarding your parents. I am...terribly sorry for your loss” Prompto glanced down for a moment and nodded. At least he could feel that it was genuine.</p><p>“Right...thank you.” He muttered.</p><p>“If you’ll follow me?” Ignis gestured towards the elevator and Prompto followed. They stood next to each other in the luxurious, black marble elevator. Prompto looked around and admired how fancy the whole thing seemed. He felt tense and could see it in his blurry reflection on the walls of the elevator. He rubbed the side of his arm, feeling awkward and out of place. Almost as if he was moving through thick waters. It took him a few minutes for him to realize Ignis was speaking to him.</p><p>“Oh god, I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Prompto laughed nervously, running a hand through his blonde hair.</p><p>“Not to worry!” Ignis said with a smile. “I was simply curious if this was your first time ever being here in the Citadel?” He could feel Ignis study him, patient as he was. Prompto didn’t feel too much pressure. He wasn’t standoffish, just...proper. He didn’t seem to be much older then he was.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s my first time here.” He said. Ignis hummed.</p><p>“I do believe you attended the same school as Prince Noctis?” Prompto thought for a moment, remembering the quiet, young boy with short black hair sitting in the back of the class. Sharp, blue eyes.</p><p>“I did, yeah. I missed all the field trips to the Citadel though, they always ended up being on days when my parents were home.” He trailed off, feeling a slight sting in his eyes. He didn’t really feel like crying in front of a stranger, but thinking about the few memories he did have with his parents stirred something within him.</p><p>“Understandable.” Ignis replied. Another moment went by and the elevator dinged. Prompto followed him down the long marble hallway. “Were you acquainted at all with Prince Noctis? He recalls having you in his class.” Prompto felt a weird twinge inside him. The Prince had noticed him, let alone remembered him? For what? Was it because it felt so obvious that Prompto wasn’t from Insomnia, really? An adopted foreigner? He felt his heartbeat pick up as the anxious spiral started in his head. “Although he did say you seemed rather shy. He’s not the most upfront person himself.” Ignis chuckled to himself. Once he processed this, Prompto gave a sigh. Right.</p><p>They approached a sleek wooden door and Ignis pulled it open. Prompto followed him into a well-decorated, yet modest office room. One wall was lined with bookshelves, while another was decorated with portraits and photographs. A couple of palm leaf plants decorated the corners, and a large window behind the desk let in plenty of natural lighting. There was a nice armchair in front of the desk and Ignis offered him a seat. Prompto sat down and sank into the soft, luxurious cushion. He tried to sit up straight and proper, but his hands fumbled together as he picked at his nail beds. Ignis walked to a small cupboard and grabbed a couple of glasses. “Can I get you anything to drink before we begin?” Prompto thought for a moment.</p><p>“Just water, thanks.” He smiled weakly. He took the cold glass from Ignis with a nod and took a sip. He didn’t realize how dry his throat was till now. The water was gone, and he set the empty glass on the small glass table next to him. Ignis sat behind the desk and began getting some papers together in front of him. He read the first page for a moment and then folded his hands on the desk. He looked to Prompto. There was a caring and concerned look to his gaze that felt genuine to Prompto. The weight in his chest slowly began to lift.</p><p>“First off,” Ignis began, “I want to express my deepest condolences for your loss, Prompto.” He paused for a moment.</p><p>“Thank you.” Prompto replied, wanting to say more. He didn’t want to unload all of his baggage onto someone who barely knew him.</p><p>“If there’s...anything weighing on you that you ever need to get off your chest, I want to offer my ear to you. I know that losing family suddenly isn’t an easy burden to bear. It wasn’t many years ago I lost my own mother in the efforts.” Prompto was surprised at Ignis’ sudden transparency. He wasn’t used to anyone being so open about their personal struggles, but he took solace in it.</p><p>“I-i’m really sorry to hear that. I appreciate it, though.” Prompto said, “Right now I don’t think I know how to feel. I miss them, but I also feel like I barely knew them. They were never home much, so we didn’t get as close as we could have. I feel bad like I should be more upset. I guess it just hasn’t sunk in yet. It’s barely been a week, I suppose.” He looked down at his hands. There was definitely more to it than that, but this was enough for now. Even saying that much felt like a load off.</p><p>“The grieving process is quite a strange and tenuous one. Just know that we will do everything we can to provide a comforting support system.” He smiled warmly, and Prompto couldn’t help but smile back. It was nice feeling so welcomed and comforted. “I suppose then if you’re ready there are some things here to go over.” Prompto nodded, ready to move on from the feelings and emotions part.</p><p>“First off, did your parents ever tell you what they did?” Prompto shook his head.</p><p>“Not really. They said they didn’t want me to worry too much about them. I always thought they were hunters, going on ‘high profile hunts’, but that’s...about it. As I got older I just figured it was confidential, and some kids don’t know how to keep secrets, so I was never allowed to know.” He laughed nervously. Ignis chuckled.</p><p>“Well, as it turns out your parents worked in a special division of the Kingsglaive.” Prompto’s eyes grew wide, he couldn’t help but interrupt.</p><p>“Wait, they were Glaives?!” he couldn’t help but sound shocked. “I had no idea!” he said as he fell back into the chair. He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled to himself. He looked to Ignis, who had a small smile on his face. He pushed his glasses up.</p><p>“Indeed they were. It was a rather...confidential sector. It’s no wonder they didn’t mention it to you when you were younger.” Ignis took a pause before asking his next question. “Prompto, do you know much about your relative relationship regarding your parents?” Prompto looked at him, not sure what he meant exactly.</p><p>“Well, I know I was adopted if that’s what you’re trying to ask?” He said with another nervous chuckle. He shifted the wristband around his wrist out of habit, starting to feel uncomfortable again talking about this.</p><p>“Right,” said Ignis, seeming relieved that Prompto already knew this. “Well, those that work for the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard don’t often have children of their own unless they decide to quit or switch their roles. I’m sure you understand why.” Ignis paused for a moment as they reflected on this. “Now, I don’t know if they’ve ever confided anything in you, but your adoption is a bit of a mystery to us. When I tried to look into it I wasn’t able to find much. However, it was my understanding that they were pushing to switch forces when they could, but they were simply too good at their own jobs. I think knowing you went to the same school as Prince Noctis gave them some solace.” Prompto looked down at his feet, processing all of this. He always had a feeling something was off with him and this confirmed it.</p><p>He also started thinking of all the times he’s walked out of the classroom, never looking at anyone or talking to them. He never thought he’d ever regret being so secluded. They probably always assumed and hoped that he had a friend or two in school. After a moment Ignis continued.</p><p>“Now, we understand that you are not in a position to maintain living in a two-bedroom apartment on your own barely being out of high school. Since this is a relatively special case, we want to offer you a place to stay here. We have a small apartment suit here available to you should you want.” Prompto looked at Ignis with wide eyes. He could live somewhere like the Citadel? He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like. He really wanted it, but he didn’t want to intrude on anyone’s hospitality. He thought about it for a moment.</p><p>“Yeah, I think that would be nice. A-and as soon as I get on my feet, I’ll get my own place. Maybe a college dorm, if I’m able to do that.” Prompto perked up. Ignis smiled with a nod and pulled out some papers.</p><p>“Very good then!” he replied. “The next order of business is some things left behind moneywise. Now, there is a good sum of money your parents had set aside for your possible college tuition should you decide to go. Otherwise, the money will be given to you to use as you wish.” This was a lot for Prompto to process at once. He hadn’t even given college a second thought in the last few weeks. His own high school graduation seemed to come and go in a blur.</p><p>“Uh, yeah I’ll have to give that some thought.” Prompto laughed nervously.</p><p>“Indeed. There was also this.” He handed Prompto a dark purple envelope sealed with a royal looking wax seal. The front read in nice handwriting Please Give to Prompto. He studied the letter in his hand. “This was among the things retrieved from your mother’s locker.” Prompto’s eyes started to well up. He tucked it into his backpack. He sniffed trying to play it off and nodded in thanks. He looked back to Ignis, but couldn’t quite make eye contact. He started picking at the fibers of his wristband. He watched Ignis shuffle a couple of papers around and scribble some things down.</p><p>“Well, Prompto, that about wraps it up for now. I do hope that your move to the Citadel will be a positive one.” Ignis stood up behind his desk and Prompto stood as well. Ignis came around to shake his hand once again. Warm, tingling energy shot up Prompto’s arm again like before, but there was more comfort in it this time. For a moment it felt like Prompto may have held on just a little too long before letting go. Feeling embarrassed he quickly shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet. Ignis walked to the door and he followed him out and back to the elevator. Ignis cleared his throat as they waited in the elevator. “We can have your apartment ready by tomorrow, if you like I can be around in the afternoon to help you pick up your things if you think you’re ready. Your space will be fully furnished and will have plenty of room for whatever you need to bring.”</p><p>“I don’t have too much.” Prompto confessed. “I’m not much of a collector, really. Just some video games and my camera equipment. I can pack it overnight. The sooner the better I guess.” Ignis nodded.</p><p>“Then perhaps a smaller vehicle will suffice.” The elevator dinged and they were back down in the main lobby. They made their way to the front door. Prompto turned back to Ignis before leaving.</p><p>“Thanks again…” Prompto nodded. “I uh...I really appreciate your help.” He blushed, never really knowing how to express his gratitude to anyone. He turned to leave before Ignis stopped him.</p><p>“One moment, Prompto!” Ignis reached into his pockets and pulled out his wallet. “I’m terribly sorry, I should have given this to you earlier.” He handed him a shiny black business card with an elegant silver filigree around the edges. In the middle read Ignis Scientia; Junior Royal Advisor and Assistant to the Royal Advisor with his number underneath. “This is my desk number for now in case you should need to reach me. Otherwise, I’ll call you tomorrow afternoon to see if you’re ready.” Ignis gave him a warm smile as he stowed away his wallet once again.</p><p>“Oh, thank you.” Prompto smiled. He put the business card in his pocket and walked out of the front door. By now the rain had let up and the clouds were starting to disperse as the warm orange and purple hues of the sunset started peeking through. His eyes started to sting. His meeting with Ignis went over well enough, but now that he was back in his own head the sadness started to sweep in again. He shook his head, took in his surroundings once more, and began making his way back home alone for the final time.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ignis returned to his office and sat down at his desk. He was worried at first over how the meeting was going to go now that he was starting to take on more responsibilities on his own without his father’s constant supervision. He was thankful that it was with someone only a couple of years younger than himself. That look of sadness and loss in Prompto’s eyes struck a chord within Ignis. Perhaps he needs some friends after all. He removed his glasses for a moment to decompress when he heard a light knock at the door. He called out that it was open as Noctis stepped in.</p><p>“Hey, Specs, how’d it go?” He asked as he flung himself into the chair Prompto had just been sitting in. Ignis put his glasses back on and leaned back in his own chair, feeling more casual and laid back now.</p><p>“Quite well, thank you. Say, Noct, remember that boy Prompto, that you’ve mentioned before?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The meet-cute is my favorite part to write for any story. T_T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Prompto took another look around his room. He didn’t own much, but his walls had been covered in photographs he had taken, next to posters of places he wanted to go see. He remembered being proud to show the photos to his parents, showing them what he had been up to while they were away. The walls were now bare, and his room looked sad and lonely. At his feet lay a large duffle bag stuffed with clothes, and a couple of backpacks full of everything else and one photo box. He carried it all out to the living room and dropped it on the floor. He fell into the couch, feeling dejected. He was used to feeling alone, but this was too much. He missed the hugs his mom would give him, however rarely that would happen.</p><p>He looked over towards the kitchen and saw the lone picture still stuck to the fridge. Quickly he stood from the couch to grab the photo and the magnet. His eyes began to sting again, and tears welled up in his eyes. He sat back down, and the tears began to fall. He choked and cried in his hands, the photo sitting next to him on the couch. He felt so alone, so isolated. His parents were always gone and he wasn’t good at making friends when he was younger. The only people that DID give him any affection were gone.</p><p>He was on his own. Truly.</p><p>Barely eighteen and being thrown into the world like this was too much. He felt so overwhelmed, and his heart was heavy. His skin crawled, and he put his arms around himself, clutching his shoulders as he took a deep shaky breath. He knew Ignis was going to be around any moment to pick him up. He rocked back and forth on the couch for a moment as he started to calm down. With pristine timing, his phone began to ring. He cleared his throat and sniffed his nose before answering, an attempt to sound perfectly calm after all that.</p><p>“H-hello?” his voice cracked and he tried to sound natural.</p><p><em>“Hello, Prompto. I hope you’re feeling well, all things considered?”</em> Ignis asked. His voice and smooth accent were soothing, and Prompto gained his bearings.</p><p>“Uh, yeah I’m doing uh...doing great.” He sniffled quietly. There was a pause.</p><p><em>“Well, that’s good to hear. It may be a bit ahead of schedule, but my afternoons just opened up. If you were ready I could come to pick you up a little sooner if you like. No rush, however, if you’re not quite prepared.”</em> Prompto paused for a moment, looking around him.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m ready now. Everything’s already packed.” He took another deep breath as that pinch started in his chest again. He ran his other hand through his hair.</p><p>
  <em>“Very good then. I’ll be by in a bit. I’ll see you soon.”</em>
</p><p>“Thanks, s-see you soon.” The call ended, and Prompto quickly went to the bathroom in his room and splashed water onto his face to try and make the redness go down. He looked up to the mirror and noticed a photo still stuck in the mirror frame. Missed one.</p><p>It was an old picture of himself when he was in middle school, right before he started exercising and getting healthy. He huffed with a smirk he took down the picture and went to put it with the rest. He picked up the picture left on the couch and tucked them away in his backpack.</p><p>Not long after a knock came from the door. He answered to find Ignis at his front door, with a larger, muscular man standing just behind him. He nodded and invited them inside.</p><p>“Prompto, this is my friend Gladiolus, part of the Crownsguard himself. I brought him along in case of any heavy lifting.” He chuckled as Gladiolus stepped forward to greet Prompto and shake his hand. He had a warm smile on his face, making his stature a little less intimidating.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Prompto. I’m very sorry for your loss.” He placed a hand on his shoulder in condolence. When he pulled away, it left a strange, empty feeling in his skin. Prompto smiled and rubbed his eye in an attempt to be subtle as he thanked him.</p><p>“I appreciate your help, but this is all I really have.” He gestured to the small pile behind him. Gladiolus took the large duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and grabbed another backpack with his other hand. Prompto picked up his bag full of camera equipment and the precious photo box and turned to see even Ignis carrying the other bag to help. He smiled weakly and followed them out the front door. After everything was stowed away in the trunk, Prompto went back to the apartment to lock the door for a final time. Ignis waited by the car.</p><p>Before locking it he walked in, his footsteps echoing in the empty hall. His heart was beating with ferocity. This wasn’t a day he ever anticipated. He took one last deep breath. He spent his whole life in this place, and it was almost bittersweet how swiftly he was able to leave it now.</p><p>
  <em>I love you guys. Thanks for everything.</em>
</p><p>A tear fell, and he wiped it away quickly before going back out. He locked the door behind him and got into the black car. He didn’t let himself look back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Whoa! This apartment is so nice!” Prompto looked around the suit. They were up on a higher level of the Citadel, giving a very picturesque view of Insomnia. The entry hall had a nice marble black flooring and wall, and the rest of the apartment was a nice grey tone. It lightened up the room, and it felt more open compared to other rooms in the citadel.</p><p>The kitchen was quite large and overlooked the living room area. The couch was large and soft and looked so inviting. He followed Gladiolus who was carrying everything but the camera bag and photo box into the bedroom. This room was huge too! There was a big four-poster bed against the back wall and a large wardrobe on the side. The other wall had a large fireplace and a plush chair next to it. There was a big open bookshelf with lots of space for books.</p><p>Prompto was in awe. He never expected to live in such a nice space. The large window gave him a gorgeous view of the city. He dropped his camera bag onto the bed and gazed out of the window. His view was toward the back and could see the driveway in the back of the Citadel. Sleek black cars drove in and out.</p><p>“Yes, the living accommodations here are quite nice.” Ignis noted. “We often have guests from the oversea regions stay with us for any given period of time, so we like to make the living spaces as comfortable and homelike as possible. Plus the fireplace is a nice touch during the colder nights of the year.” Prompto walked around and noticed a decent sized kitchenette along the wall of the main living space. What he expected to be a large, glorified hotel room was a small apartment, and the whole space was his. Well, at least for now. He opened up the fridge to investigate the inside.</p><p>Empty.</p><p>“Also, Prompto,” Ignis spoke up. “Until you’re able to procure some groceries, I wanted to invite you over to my own apartment down the hall for dinner tonight? Gladio will be there, and I’m making a nice chicken and veggie dish if you like that kind of food. If not to help ease your comfort as you settle in.” Prompto thought about it for a moment. His original plan was to just walk up to the local cafe and get something cheap for dinner. But something about Ignis made him feel comforted, despite his...curtness. I suppose being raised in such a royal environment could have a lot to do with it. He definitely wasn’t from Lucis either, perhaps that’s why Prompto felt so comfortable around him. Subtle solidarity.</p><p>“Yeah, actually that sounds really nice. I haven't really had dinner with other people in a long time.” Prompto gave a nervous laugh. For a second Ignis couldn’t help but feel some sadness and pity for him, but he quickly bounced back and smiled.</p><p>“I would love to have you! Come by around 6, my apartment is the last door to the left.” Prompto smiled and thanked him. After making sure Prompto was all set, Ignis and Gladio left him to his own devices for the next couple hours.</p><p>He paced around the suit for a few minutes, taking in the little details, the black marble on the kitchen matched the marble around the fireplace. He went into the bathroom and saw similar detail. The sink had a beautiful, silver ornate faucet. The lighting was pretty bright too.</p><p>He walked back into the bedroom and looked at the small pile of belongings on the bed. He had a couple of hours to kill and decided now was as good a time as any to unpack. He opened his first bag, set up his camera and laptop on the nice hardwood desk along the wall. He dug back into his backpack and grabbed a handful of loose photos. The one on top being the last picture he ever took with his parents. This was the week they weren’t going to be in town for his high school graduation, so to make up for it he put his robes on early and took a picture with them in the park. They were all grinning and happy. Genuinely proud of him.</p><p>Little did they know.</p><p>At this point, Prompto couldn’t hold his feelings any longer. Finally, alone, the gravity of the situation hit him in the chest as he took in the new, unfamiliar surroundings. He sat on the edge of the bed and held his face in his hands as he began to sob. It was a big, cathartic cry too. A ‘clutching the pillow and sobbing’ kind of cry. Every anxiety, overwhelming thought and feeling, muffled and stained into his pillow. His heartbreak and loss pouring through him. He still couldn’t believe it actually happened. Denial lurked in the back of his mind. He was used to them always being gone for long periods of time, but they always came home. He never prepared himself for the day they might not.</p><p>He really just wished someone would hold him again. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and held himself tight.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The time came for dinner. Prompto had calmed down at this point, and had himself changed and freshened up. He stressed for a moment whether or not he should have worn something nice to dinner with Ignis. He was unsure of navigating how casual he should be around people that live and work in the Citadel. He settled for a nicer hoodie and plain shirt and fixed up his hair. He looked at his reflection, and the wristband caught his eye. Would someone know what his tattoo meant? Did he even want to ask? What if it was really bad, and got him kicked out or-</p><p>No, no.</p><p>He couldn’t let himself spiral like that. One breakdown for the day was enough. He was ready and made his way out to the hallway towards Ignis’ apartment. Before he even knocked on the door he could smell all sorts of spices in the air. He knocked and heard Ignis call that it was open. Before he even had a chance to open the door, Gladio was there to let him in with a warm smile.</p><p>“Hey there, Prompto!” He said with a firm hand on his shoulder. Prompto beamed. He turned and led him through to the kitchen. He saw Ignis standing at the counter, steam and sizzles coming from the oven. What he didn’t expect to see, however, was the slender, black hair and blue-eyed boy slumped over the table pouting into his hands.</p><p>“Come on Specs, does it have to be broccoli though?” the boy mumbled.</p><p>“Oh, would you prefer the beans instead?” Ignis said with a cheeky smirk.</p><p>“Ugh, not really.” he replied.</p><p>Prompto felt his heart crash far below his gut. Was that?</p><p>No.</p><p>It couldn’t be.</p><p>“Prompto, I’m sure you’ve met our royally esteemed Prince Noctis.” Gladio said with a joking tone as he gave Prompto one last pat on the shoulder. Prompto however, was lost for words. He didn’t even notice the now cold absence of Gladio’s hand.</p><p>The Prince?</p><p><strong><em>THE</em></strong> Prince?!</p><p>Prompto smiled and gave a light wave, but didn’t say much. His words were stuck in his throat, and he was suppressing a cough to try and clear his throat. He didn’t know how to act.</p><p>“Hey!” Noctis rescinded in his low, soft, and almost raspy voice. “I think we might have met before when we were in school?” Prompto’s eyes went wide, and he laughed to play it off.</p><p>“Aha, did we?” He blushed, but Noctis only smiled. “It was all a bit of a blur in hindsight.” Prompto laughed.</p><p>“Haha, fair enough.” Noctis replied, and that was that. Prompto took a sigh of relief, and sat at the table, across from Noctis and Gladiolus. Prompto couldn’t help but sit up straight and proper and didn’t really say much. He’s been out of his element before but this was something different. “So, Prompto. Ignis says you like to do photography?” Noctis asked.</p><p>Was the Prince actually interested? Or just making small talk? He never expected him to be so casual. Granted, he was always pretty calm and quiet in school.</p><p>“Uh, yeah!” Prompto replied nervously. “Usually just random animals I see, or if the sunset is looking extra nice that night. I’d like to eventually go out and travel, maybe do some photojournalism.”</p><p>“That’s great! I’d love to see some of your pictures sometime if you wanted. I always wondered what you were looking at in the back of class.” Noctis laughed casually.</p><p>Wait, really? He...noticed? And not only that but was interested in the pictures he took? Prompto’s cheeks started to flush a little.</p><p>“Sure! Maybe someday I’ll bring my photobook around.” he responded. God his nerves were on fire. Out of nowhere, a plate of food appeared before Prompto, and he looked up to Ignis. He was thankful for the new distraction. Baked chicken and a heaping plate of vegetables and potatoes. It was the best smelling food Prompto has ever had in front of him that wasn’t from a restaurant.</p><p>“I do hope this is to your liking, Prompto. Perhaps you’re not as picky as our young prince here.” Ignis gave Noctis a glance, who Prompto noticed was already pushing the broccoli and greens to the side of the plate. Who knew his highness was a picky eater?</p><p>They all dug in, and Prompto was overwhelmed by how good the food was. He tried to pace himself, but it was still gone before he knew it. After he cleaned his plate, he leaned back in the chair basking in how good it was. He looked across the table and saw Noctis slowly (and begrudgingly) eating his last bites of broccoli, but the plate was far from clear. The chicken and potatoes though were long gone.</p><p>“Thank you for the dinner, Ignis!” Prompto said with a smile. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a home-cooked meal, let alone with other people. It was kinda nice.” He smiled to himself and looked to the others around him. Noctis and Gladiolus both looked quite content from the dinner themselves.</p><p>“Well, if you like, you’re more than welcome to come over again tomorrow night if you like. We’d love to have you with us.” Prompto’s heart began to soar from hearing this. Really?</p><p>“Yeah,” said Noctis, “It would nice to have another friend who’s my age too.” He smiled, and Prompto thought his whole being would collapse.</p><p>Play it cool.</p><p>But those cool blue eyes, and jet black hair.</p><p>“Yeah, I agree.” Prompto responded. After dinner, he thanked Ignis again and went back to his room. He fell onto the large, cushy bed and tried to process what just happened.</p><p>Of all the people that would have been there, he did NOT expect the Prince, of all people.</p><p>Did he really want to be his friend?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Late in the evening, Gladiolus walked over to Ignis with two hot cups of tea in hand. He gently handed one to Ignis before sitting down next to him on the couch. Noctis had returned to his own home, and it was just the two of them now.</p><p>“You sure do seem attached already.” Gladio noted with a chuckle. Ignis shrugged.</p><p>“There’s something about him. Not just his personality, his parents too.” He took a sip and set his tea down on the coffee table and turned to Gladiolus. “Gladio...I’ve looked everywhere. No adoption papers, no birth certificates. I even called the schools this morning but they couldn’t tell me much either. They said nothing was ever out of the ordinary for Prompto. Just that he was a quiet, well-behaved child with good grades.” He leaned back into the couch again, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Do you think it’s something to be too concerned over?” Gladio asked.</p><p>“No, I...I certainly hope not. I think he may just be what Noctis needs in a friend.”</p><p>“Is that why you’re so enamored too?” Gladio teased. Ignis gave him a smirk in return.</p><p>“Perhaps.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is when I added the Infatuated Noctis chapter.</p><p>Prompto finally gets a gd hug.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis had woken up in a cold sweat once again. This wasn’t anything unusual, but it was still unsettling either way. The nightmares were just...business as usual. He checked the time to see that he did not in fact oversleep, but there were still two notifications from Ignis on his lock screen. One missed call and a text. </p><p>
  <em>‘Call me back once you’ve finally risen.’</em>
</p><p>He could just hear the sass in Iggy’s tone from the text alone and smiled. He pushed the call back button and put him on speaker as he began to change for the day. </p><p><em>“Good Morning, Noctis. Glad to see his majesty managed to wake himself today!”</em> Noctis rolled his eyes as he pulled a clean shirt over his head. </p><p>“Turns out I’m not totally useless on my own, huh?” He jested. “Are you coming over?” </p><p><em>“Momentarily. Have you had breakfast yet?”</em> he asked. </p><p>“I’ll give you one guess on that one.” Was his reply. There was a pause. He was almost sure he could hear a ‘told ya’ come from Gladiolus in the background. </p><p><em>“Right then. I’ll be over shortly.”</em> They ended the call, and now all Noctis had to do was wait. </p><p>He liked living on his own, in his own apartment away from the Citadel. It gave him a sense of freedom away from his duties. He was able to separate his own personal life away from his royal one. It was the only escape he was really able to get. But he would be lying if he said it wasn’t lonely sometimes. He almost wondered if Prompto would want to…</p><p>Probably not. He barely knew him. Even if he was the prince, it's weird living with someone you’ve just met. At least when going through something as heavy as Prompto was. The last thing he needs is living in a close space with essentially a stranger. At least the Citadel provided some security, and he had his own space. His thoughts turned to the other night. </p><p> </p><p>~~~Two Nights Ago~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Noctis, I’ve invited that boy Prompto over for dinner tonight. Being it’s his first night and he doesn’t have much for food, I thought it could be a nice gesture for us to give him a warm welcome.” Noctis sat at Ignis’ table, watching him pull out cutting boards and knives. </p><p>“Well aren’t you the top-rated host?” Noctis jokes. Ignis turned to him with a look of concern. </p><p>“His situation seems a bit...unusual. We’ve never seen anything like this before. But his parents really wanted him to stay here should anything happen to him. It’s a bit of a mystery though.” He started carving out the chicken with a large knife. </p><p>“Yeah, he was always really quiet. Always looking down at his camera I think.” Ignis looked up. </p><p>“Yes, I recall you mentioning that before. He had a large box with him full of photographs. I suppose those are all ones he took.” Noctis mulled it over in his head for a moment. Ignis finished carving the chicken and after everything was seasoned the meat was thrown into the oven. </p><p>“Well, let me know if there’s any strings I can pull for you if it helps.” Noctis said casually. Ignis started to chop the vegetables, but he paused and looked at Noctis for a moment. He studied him as Noctis cocked an eyebrow, wondering what the look was for. </p><p>“I think, for now, you being a friend to Prompto would be the best move. I think it’s something you both need. Honestly, I had assumed perhaps you already were. You attended the same schools your whole life, and you had mentioned him in the past.” </p><p>He had? <em>Damn Ignis and his pristine memory.</em> Noctis didn’t even remember bringing him up, but he certainly remembered being so intrigued by the quiet boy that didn’t speak to anyone. Much like he was. Maybe that was why. Try throwing two introverts together and see what happens. Feeling embarrassed, Noctis looked for a reason to change the subject. The veggies started to sizzle in the pan. </p><p>Noctis visibly wrinkled his nose as the smell of seasoned veggies started filling the air as well. </p><p>“Sure are a lot of vegetables in that pan.” Noctis mused as he rested his chin in his palm. </p><p>“A growing prince needs his nourishment,” Ignis said with a smile. There was a knock at the door. As Ignis called out that it was open Gladiolus went to answer. </p><p>“Come on, Specs, does it have to be broccoli though?” Noctis grumbled, not noticing the boy standing at the door for a moment.  </p><p>“Oh, would you prefer the beans instead?” Ignis said with a cheeky smirk. </p><p>“Ugh, not really.” he replied. This was when Noctis finally looked over at the door and saw him. A very tall, slender blonde boy with striking blue eyes. Someone he recognized, but only barely. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and that’s how Noctis was starting to feel too.</p><p>
  <em>Just...be cool. </em>
</p><p>“Prompto, I’m sure you’ve met our royally esteemed Prince Noctis.” Gladio said in that voice. Friendly...but always making jokes in one way or another. The boy gave a light wave, and Noctis found his voice again and smiled. That wasn’t his heart forgetting how to function, right?</p><p>“Hey!” He finally croaked, his voice feeling a lot lower and awkward than usual. This could be a long night…</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Noctis shook his head as he went out to the living room and started pacing as he waited. </p><p>
  <em>‘I’d love to see some of your pictures sometime if you wanted. I always wondered what you were looking at in the back of class.’</em>
</p><p>Noctis could kick himself for that one. Why would he ask about something so personal off the bat? It felt rude in hindsight when in reality he was just trying to make conversation. It wasn’t very princely to be quiet and withdrawn around guests, even in a casual setting. He was just being nice when he said yes anyway. Right? Most of the interactions Noctis had with others felt relatively scripted. This was different though. Prompto wasn’t a noble, or a prince, or anything like that. He was just a normal guy that wanted to be there. Maybe that’s why Noctis liked the idea of being friends with him in the end.  </p><p>Not long after there was a quick knock at the door followed by Ignis letting himself in with an arm full of groceries. He was happy to finally have the company, living alone was...lonely. </p><p>“Morning, Ignis.” Noctis greeted Ignis as he began right away preparing breakfast. “Please tell me we still have nothing to do today. I’m ready for a day off.” he said as he lazily stretched his arms behind his head with a yawn. Ignis smirked as the eggs started to sizzle. </p><p>“For the most part, yes.” Noctis raised an eyebrow at this response. </p><p>“And what is that supposed to mean?” He asked. A few minutes passed as Ignis finished up breakfast and placed it in front of him before sitting down and answering his question.</p><p>“I’ve told Prompto I’d help him out with his college application. Might see if I can convince him to apply to the University.” Noctis perked up at this. </p><p>“Oh, yeah?” He couldn’t help but sound interested. “Since his parents worked for the royal guard, maybe we can get him a grant or something? Can I just...sign a paper for him?” Noctis was joking. Mostly. Ignis gave him a knowing look as he sipped his coffee, and he couldn’t help but blush. He’s just trying to be helpful. </p><p>“I’ll have you know I brought that up with him, and he said he’d prefer to do it on his own. Said he wouldn’t want the special treatment to set him apart. So I’ll be helping him tonight after dinner.” Noctis poked his eggs with his fork for a minute. “Will you be joining us at the Citadel today, Noct?” </p><p>Was Ignis smiling? Before answering, he shoved some food into his mouth. <em>Stalling, probably.</em> </p><p>“Might as well. It’s not like I have anything else to do today.” He finally said with a smirk. “Wouldn’t hurt to go see the old man anyways.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>~~~Earlier that Morning~~~</p><p> </p><p>Prompto was sitting on the cold stone stairs in front of the Citadel. His breath was heavy and sweat was visibly dripping down his face. He wiped his arm across his brow and checked his phone. It was still early, and he still hadn’t had breakfast. As he stood to go inside, Ignis came out through the front door with his phone in hand. </p><p>“Oh, good morning Prompto! I didn’t realize you were such an early riser!” Ignis sounded impressed and surprised. Prompto scratched the back of his sweaty head. </p><p>“Yeah, I started going on morning runs when I was younger and now it’s just part of my routine. Keeps me sane!” he said with a nervous chuckle. </p><p>“A healthy body does the mind some good!” Ignis replied with a smile. “I’m on my way to Noctis’ to make breakfast, you’re more than welcome to join if you don’t mind a stop at the grocery store?” Prompto’s eyes went wide for a minute. The prince’s private home? There’s no way. </p><p>“I-i’d love to, but I’m all sweaty and need to take a shower. Plus I have to tackle my college applications today, but it’s a bit of a struggle.” Prompto rubbed his arms. “It’s really overwhelming, and I’m worried about tuition costs and all that.” </p><p>“Well, perhaps we can get Noct to pull a couple of strings for you if you like!” Ignis said with a laugh. He was joking. Mostly. </p><p>“O-OH! I couldn’t. I might feel weird accepting any special treatment just because I know the right people.” He blushed again and rubbed his other arm. “I’d rather get in on my own.” </p><p>“Well, I'd be happy to help you with the process tonight if you like? I have nothing planned for the evening, we could do it after dinner!” He smiled, and Prompto thought about it. </p><p><em>Just accept the help.</em> </p><p>“Sounds great!” he answered. “I really appreciate it!” With this, he waved Ignis goodbye as he hurried inside. He got back up to his apartment and collapsed on the couch. </p><p>It was weird. It was so easy to swing by to talk to Ignis, but when it came to being around Noctis, Prompto couldn’t help but feel nervous just thinking about it. It wasn’t that the prince was unapproachable either. In fact, it was the opposite he felt. Maybe this was why? Perhaps he was afraid of getting too close to someone else, especially someone with a royal stature like Noctis, the literal future King of Lucis. </p><p>Maybe he just didn’t want to lose someone else all over again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Prompto was fussing with his hair a little more than usual today. He was getting ready to head over to Ignis’ apartment so he could finally get these damn college applications done. Not that there was much choice in terms of local schools. He was tempted even to look into the study abroad program to go to a nice university in Tenebrae. Getting far away from the walled city, and finally seeing more of the outside world was sounding so appealing. Even being in the Citadel made him sad sometimes. He never saw his parents at work. He barely saw them at all. Living in the Citadel by himself just reminded him of that. Of just how little he knew them. </p><p>His thoughts started to spiral down again. He did his best to hold it in though. He was getting ready to be around other people and didn’t want to cry now. There was always later. </p><p>He grabbed his backpack with the college applications and pamphlets and random paperwork as he left to hurry down the hall. He felt more excited than he thought he should. Perhaps just the notion of hanging around other people finally did something for him. It was like a void he didn’t really think needed filling until now. He liked how genuinely welcome Ignis made him feel. He knocked on the door, and soon after Gladiolus was there to answer the door again, like last time. He was always here, huh? </p><p>“Hey there, Prompto!” He greeted him warmly, just like last time. </p><p>“Hey, Gladiolus!” he responded. Gladio gave him a warm pat on the back of the shoulder as he walked through. There was Noctis sitting on the couch, casual as ever. He smiled with a ‘hey!’ Prompto’s heart rate started to accelerate. Not really sure what to do, he just gravitated towards the table and plopped his bag on the floor. He sat down and looked around nervously as Ignis cooked dinner. Gladio sat down next to him. </p><p>“Iggy tells me you’re working on college applications?” He said, making conversation that Prompto was happy for. </p><p>“Yeah, I mean maybe. I figured I would at least try. I’m sure it’s what my parents would want.” He looked down for a moment, but smiled, trying to play off his emotions. He felt an arm around his shoulder as Gladiolus looked at him. It was warm and comforting. He still didn’t know him that well, but it was everything within Prompto to not just curl up into his arms and-</p><p>No, stop that’s weird. He’s not a boyfriend or even someone he’s known for a long time. But even when the arm was brought down later, he could still feel the warmth on his skin. </p><p>“There’s always the Crownsguard! Nothing else, it could pay for school down the road.” Noctis’ head perked up from over the couch at this. Or did Prompto just imagine that? He stood up and joined them at the table. </p><p>“Isn’t that kinda...dangerous and risky though?” Noctis asked as he sat down across from Prompto at the table. His palms started to sweat, and he was picking at his wrist band under the table. Boy, that food sure smelled good. He tried to look at literally everything else but Noctis. </p><p>Was he actually worried about him? Or did he think Prompto couldn’t be up to the task? Ignis answered for him. </p><p>“Actually as I understand it, Prompto’s in excellent athletic shape. In fact, you could probably take a couple of notes from him, Noct.” he said with a smile and a teasing tone. Noctis rolled his eyes and smiled. </p><p>“I just don’t want him to think he has to join the military just to go to college is all.” Noctis said with a shrug. Was he blushing? Prompto couldn’t tell, but he was caught staring when he locked eyes with Noctis. What was only a couple of seconds felt like an eternity. He quickly looked away and scratched the back of his neck. </p><p>“Aha, well I don’t know about all that,” Prompto said, flattered, but embarrassed. “I don’t think it sounds like such a bad idea in the meantime. At least I’ll have a job that way.” Ignis served up dinner and sat down next to Noctis. It was quiet for a time, and the only sound being heard was the clinking of dinnerware. The dinner was (as always with Ignis in the kitchen) absolutely outstanding. Even Noctis cleared his plate, veggies and all. The table was cleared, and Ignis sat down next to Prompto as he pulled out all his paperwork. There were three applications, but he only handed Ignis two. </p><p>“Ah! Of course, Community College of Insomnia, and Lucis Tech. Very good choices, I think.” he shuffled around for a moment. “Have you considered the University of Lucis? I heard it’s quite prestigious!” He looked at him genuinely, but Prompto couldn’t process. </p><p>“I’m not sure! I mean, I got good grades all through school, but I didn’t do any extracurriculars. I should have joined track or something…” Prompto trailed off, but Noctis spoke up. </p><p>“You shouldn’t let that stop you!” He said. Prompto was caught off guard at first. “You always had some of the highest grades in our class. Hell, you did better than me on most tests. I always saw your name above mine.” Prompto started to flush and began fidgeting with his wrist band again. </p><p>They spent the next hour or so filling out the paperwork, Ignis explaining things here and there as they went. When they finished, Prompto took a sigh and leaned back in the chair. </p><p>“Maybe I will try and apply for the University. Worse they’ll say is no.” He said with a half-smile and a shrug. </p><p>“I believe you could make the cut, as it were. If this transcript from highschool is anything to go off of. And again, I know you don’t prefer it, but we’re always happy to help in some way if that’s what you want. However, I understand the need to do things for one’s self. It grants an extra sense of accomplishment when it all pans out in the end. Just don’t be afraid to ask for help if you need it.” He said with a smile and sipped his coffee. He slid the papers across the table. </p><p>Prompto was feeling that pulsing feeling in his chest again, but this time it was less out of fear, and more out of feeling motivated and antsy without knowing how to handle those feelings. Maybe an evening run tonight would be good for him. He was kind of glad he didn’t bring up the study abroad program. It was easy to consider when he was alone in his room, it was another story when he was sitting at a table with new people in his life that wanted him to come back. They wanted to help him. </p><p>He stowed everything back in his bag and got ready to leave. He was starting to feel a little flustered and started rushing himself. </p><p>“Thanks for your help, guys. I really do appreciate it. I think I might give the Crownsguard some thought.” He said as he stood at the door. </p><p>“We’d be happy to have you.” Gladio said with a smile as he uncrossed his arms and pulled Prompto in for a bear hug. It was the most comforting thing, and he felt like he could melt right there. He snapped back as Gladio pulled away, leaving a hand on his shoulder. “Just say the word and I’ll have a talk with Cor.” Prompto cleared his throat and nodded. </p><p>“Will do.” He said with a smile and waved everyone goodbye as he left and the door closed behind him. </p><p>Gladio turned to Ignis and Noctis. They both were giving him a teasing look.</p><p>“What?” He asked with a shrug. “He looked like he needed it.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that evening, Ignis received a text message from his father. </p><p>
  <em>I was talking with Clarus, I think we might have something. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Buckle up buttercups! </p><p>I'll likely have the next chapter up at the end of this week (as of posting) or Monday at the latest. But hopefully (probably) sooner. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and the encouraging comments I've already received have me over the moon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a bit shorter and more slice of life. </p><p>I wanted Gladio and Prompto to get some time together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WAAAAH!”  THUD! </p><p>The whole world rattled and shook around Prompto as his butt made contact with the hard training mat underneath him. He was shaken from the fall. Sweat was dripping down his face and his hair stuck to his forehead. His shirt was plastered to his back. They had been at this for a few hours now and the training was starting to wear out Prompto’s body more than it was used to. He could handle his endurance, but strength training was a killer. He heard a laugh from Gladio as he walked over to Prompto and offered a hand to help him up. Prompto looked up at him for a moment before taking his hand and getting hauled up effortlessly by Gladio. He slapped his arm around his shoulders as he guided him over to the other side of the training room. </p><p>“You okay there, Prompto?” He asked as he gave his shoulders a little wobble. </p><p>“Aha, yeah I’m alright. Just knocked something a little loose I think.” The arm on his shoulder was comforting, and he was kind of sad when he felt it fall down as Cor approached them. He smiled at Prompto. </p><p>“You’re looking pretty good there.” He said as he shook Prompto’s hand. His face was flushed from the workout, and the compliments only made it intensify. </p><p>“Thanks, still have some work to do,” Prompto replied as he scratched the back of his head. “My upper body needs some help.” </p><p>“Well, just keep it up. You’re already in great condition to start your Crownsguard training!” Cor said with a smile. Prompto’s eyes got wide as he looked between Cor and Gladio. </p><p>“Wait, does that mean…” he started to wonder. Gladio nodded with a smirk. </p><p>“That’s right, Prompto.” Cor said, “You were accepted into our program. Congratulations!” He shook Prompto’s hand a second time as a huge grin started to spread across his face. Without thinking he started to bounce on the balls of his feet in excitement. </p><p>“Oh my GOSH! I’m so excited! I can’t wait to tell Ignis and Noctis tonight!” Prompto’s eyes were gleaming. Hearing some good news did wonders for his mood, and he was lifted. Cor nodded before he turned to leave. </p><p>“We’ll see you right here Monday morning!” With that, he waved as he walked out the door. Prompto turned back to Gladio, grinning ear to ear. He looked back at him with pride. Gladio couldn’t help but feel like a proud father. For the last week, he had been training with Prompto, getting him ready for his evaluation to see if he would be accepted into the Junior Crownsguard program. During this time, Prompto was able to get a sense of combat and training his body to do more than just run. </p><p>By now, he had finally recovered from the training session. They returned to the locker room to clean up and change. ‘Hey, Gladio?” Prompto asked. “I wanted to maybe get something nice for Ignis for dinner tonight. A-as a way to say thank you!” He blushed at his admission. “I thought about getting him, like, a nice bottle of wine...but I’m not quite old enough.” He was barely out of high school after all. Gladio thought for a moment. </p><p>“Well, I am,” he answered, “and I’m always happy to do something nice for ol’ Iggy. He does a lot, you know?” he said with a smile. They decided to walk to the store together to get a couple of things. They stood in the wine aisle, and Prompto looked around confused. </p><p>“Iiii’m going to guess you already know what Ignis likes, right? Cause I’m a little out of my element right now.” Prompto said as he looked on, feeling clueless. </p><p>“Yeah, you know...I’m <em>pretty</em> sure I know what he likes. Uh…” he stared at the shelves before looking to Prompto with a shrug. </p><p>“Also,” Prompto lowered his voice, “now that we’re here, won’t they need to see my ID too if we check out together? They won’t sell it to us if they do!” He started to look around, worried about doing something wrong. Gladio also spoke in a quiet voice. </p><p>“Hey, you go up through the counter first, pay for your stuff, and just wait outside for me, okay? Either they won’t notice or care. No one paid attention to us coming in anyways.” Prompto bit his lower lip for a moment before nodding. </p><p>“Okay...okay. Sounds great. I’ll leave the wine choices up to you then, I trust you. I’ll go grab some snacks.” With the game plan in place, Prompto left to go grab a few things for himself, and possibly Noctis. A couple of energy drinks, and snack chips. He had a decent idea of what Noctis might like. He at least wanted to try, so he just went with what he liked in hopes that they had the same taste. Once his basket was full, he went up to the front counter where a friendly cashier was smiling and ready to help. </p><p>“Good afternoon, sir!” the young man behind the counter greeted him as he set the basket down on the conveyor belt. “Did you find everything okay?” Prompto couldn’t help but look over at his shoulder towards the wine and alcohol aisle, but he couldn’t see Gladiolus. </p><p>“Y-yeah!” His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. “I-i did, thank you!” He didn’t seem to suspect anything, Prompto just needed to try and act normal. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gladio start to walk up towards the counter and his heart started to beat faster as the cashier told him his total. After everything was paid for her hurriedly stashed everything into his backpack. </p><p>“T-thanks a lot!” He squeaked, before hustling out of the front doors. He swung around the corner of the building out of sight and waited for Gladiolus. He caught his breath and calmed down as Gladio exited the building, and looked around the corner to find him. He held up the bag with a triumphant smile. </p><p>“All good here!” He proclaimed. Prompto smiled and joined his side as they started walking down the sidewalk. “See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” He said as he gave Prompto a playful nudge. </p><p>“Haha, yeah...not a problem at all.” He replied with a nervous laugh. They returned to the Citadel and rode the elevator up to the apartment floor, arriving at Ignis’s door. Instead of knocking, Gladiolus used a key to let himself in. Prompto wondered if they lived together after all. </p><p>
  <em>Must be nice.  </em>
</p><p>They walked into the apartment, and Noctis and Ignis were both sitting on the couch watching tv. Ignis stood when they came in and looked at the small bag in Prompto’s hand. He handed it to Ignis. </p><p>“I brought you this, for dinner one night, maybe...if you wanted. We weren’t too sure which kind to get you, so we got two bottles.” His eyes looked down, feeling a little embarrassed. Ignis took the bag as he walked towards the table, and pulled one of the bottles. It was a white wine with a very ornate and decorative golden label. It did not look like cheap wine. The other bottle was a deep red, with a very elegant, yet sleek black label. Ignis looked impressed and looked to Prompto with a loving smile. </p><p>“Oh, Prompto, this is too kind!” He said as he brought Prompto in for a quick hug. The contact was quick, but the hug made Prompto feel warm, and he didn’t really want to let go. He wanted to cling to that sense of security. When he pulled away, Ignis gave Prompto a quizzical look. “Now I know you’re not of age to purchase alcohol yet, Prompto. Do I <em>want</em> to know how this was procured?” he asked with a light, but still definitely concerned tone. </p><p>“Gladio helped!” He said as he motioned towards Gladiolus. </p><p>“We were in cahoots the whole time.” He said with a chuckle. </p><p>“And may I ask,” Ignis started, “what the special occasion is for such a gift?” Prompto grinned, remembering why he wanted to do this in the first place. Noctis was peeking over the back of the couch the whole time. Prompto started to bounce a little on his feet as a smile spread across his face. He didn’t even notice Noctis watching his every little move so intently from the back of the couch like a small cat. </p><p>“I was accepted into the Crownsguard program!! I start next week!” He said as he punched both arms up into the air. Ignis clapped his hands together in delight and brought him in for another hug, but this one lasted a little longer than the last one. Felt a little tighter too. Ignis pulled away but kept both hands on Prompto’s shoulders. He looked at him proudly, but still maintaining a relatively stoic composure. </p><p>“I’m very proud of you, Prompto. I always knew you would make it in.” He let his hands down now. Prompto was beaming, but what he didn’t expect was the arm that slung around his neck that definitely wasn’t Gladio's. This one was much smaller, and lighter and...warmer. He looked over to see Noctis pulling him in. So casually, and affectionately. </p><p>“Look at that, he didn’t even need me after all!” Noctis said with a smile. Prompto’s cheeks started to flush and there was a rush in his chest as he felt Noct’s body so close to his like <em>that</em> for the first time.</p><p>Prompto was internally vibrating from the excitement and general affection he was receiving. Something about the three of them made Prompto feel so comfortable and at home. It was on this note that Ignis decided to start cooking dinner. Noctis sat across the table from Prompto, like he usually did, and they talked about their favorite game. They both got their phones out and started playing while Ignis and Gladio watched from the kitchen as they cooked together. It was all, very domestic. </p><p>While he may not have realized it at the time, this was the most at home Prompto had ever felt. The days his parents were home were great! The apartment felt alive and lived in. It didn’t have much in it, his parents were never home to decorate, and it wasn’t really something Prompto had the prerogative to do himself. But he remembered having his mom home in the kitchen, cooking dinner, and talking about a massive Garula she and his dad took out together in the Leiden fields trying to find a lost hunter. She was always so lively when she spoke, it was probably where Prompto got it from. His dad was a quieter man but was always supportive. He gave Prompto his first camera for his 10th birthday after seeing all the pictures he took on his phone. He knew it’s what Prompto liked doing, and always wanted to foster his interests. But, as he got older and more self-sufficient, his parents started going on longer missions. Of course, they left him more than enough cash to work with and would call to check in on him. It just wasn’t the same though. </p><p>It had been so long since Prompto felt that kind of connection with anyone. He had found it in Ignis and Gladiolus, and now he was finally getting more and more comfortable around Noctis each day. He was so much more approachable than Prompto ever gave him credit for. To finally have friends like this felt great. As lonely as living in the Citadel had felt at first, after the first week and a half went by he felt at home here. He looked forward to dinner at Ignis’, and enjoyed his training sessions with Gladiolus over his solitary run every day. (Granted those were still nice and was time alone he could enjoy.) Deep down he may have been repressing his grief a bit to the back of his head. He still hadn’t properly processed the loss of his parents. The funeral came and went the weekend he found out, but that didn’t even feel like a real memory. He could barely recall it all. He was properly distracted, and something inside of him hoped to keep it that way. <br/>This was nice, and something he didn’t want to lose. Joining the Crownsguard felt like his way to do that. To protect those that are close. </p><p>~*~</p><p>After Prompto left for the evening, it was just the three of them. Ignis sat down at the table next to Gladiolus and eyed Noctis over his coffee cup as he sipped. “Well,” he stated, “I’m quite happy to hear that Prompto made it into the program. Not that I had any doubts, personally.” He smiled at Noctis. He crossed his arms and looked to the table. </p><p>“Yeah, no that’s really cool. I know he really wanted it.” He said, not realizing the pout he wore on his face. </p><p>“Something the matter, Noct?” Ignis asked. Noctis looked at him with a questioning look. </p><p>“No!” He answered a little too defensively. He pulled back a bit feeling flushed. “I just...I don’t know. It’s a dangerous position after all. I mean, look at what happened to his parents. Obviously I’m not going to tell him that, I’m just...I don’t know…” Noctis trailed off, losing his words. He looked the other way as Ignis and Gladio shared a glance. </p><p>“I think someone has a crush.” Gladiolus teased. What felt like an electric shock went down Noctis’ back when he heard this. His face grew hot and he looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. </p><p>“I’m just concerned for his safety, okay!” Noctis barked back. Ignis and Gladio chuckled amongst themselves. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know the chapters have been a bit short so far, after this I will start to increase the chapter length and will move on to a weekly posting schedule. Depending on my work schedules, my plan is to post a new chapter every Sunday morning or afternoon! I'm glad everyone's been enjoying it so far, I'm having so much fun writing this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This Chapters a bit longer than the others and is pretty Noctis heavy. </p><p>Prompto finally starts to let himself open up just a little bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following night, Ignis was sitting in his office, as his father sat in the armchair across from him. It felt strange and out of place for Ignis. For so long he felt small, sitting in front of his own father’s desk. Now the roles were reversed and it still wasn’t something Ignis was used to. “You said you may know something about the Argentums?” Ignis asked. His father nodded. </p><p>“I do, but it isn’t much to go off of. They never spoke with the other Glaives much. They stayed pretty secluded from the others. Turns out they were part of a reconnaissance team and would go out and gather information from other hunters and cities. They stayed generally undercover and were rarely seen in uniform. Unfortunately, that’s all I’ve been able to gather so far. The Glaives now didn’t know them well, and the ones that would are either off the force or left to join the hunters outside the city. The mystery still evades us in the end.”</p><p>Ignis leaned back in his chair with his fingers locked together, processing this new information. “It may not be much, but it’s more than we had.” His father smiled softly. </p><p>“You’re quite invested.” He noted. </p><p>“I feel that anyone should have the right to know what’s happened to their parents. He wants to know more about them. I’m just trying to glean what information I can, I suppose. Noctis seems quite taken with him as well, so I want to do right by both of them. I feel that my concern transcends my position at this point. I just want to see them both happy. I would do anything for Noctis, you know.” He sighed. “I’ve grown quite attached to Prompto myself.” His father chuckled, and Ignis looked at him with confusion. “Something funny, father?” He asked. </p><p>His father shook his head with a smile as he stood to take his leave. Ignis stood with him. He walked around the desk. He laid a firm, but comforting hand on Ignis' shoulder. “I was, and still am, in the same position, son. We both do a lot for the royal family and all of those involved. Not just because it is our duty, but because we care. The Scientia family has always been there, out of love and passion. Let that drive you, my son.” He gave Ignis a warm and caring look, and Ignis nodded. </p><p>“Of course.” He said with a smile. </p><hr/><p>That morning Prompto walked into the training room excited and nervous to begin his training for the Crownsguard. He couldn’t help but feel intimidated and small compared to the Glaives that were in there. Even though he was technically training for the guard, it would overlap with the Glaives to give him a  head start. They would be the ones to work on his weapon training. Prompto was given various weapons to try. The first was the basic sword. One of the Glaives, a young woman named Jenica, was showing him the proper stances. The basics were simple enough, but once they started sparring, Prompto no longer felt as light on his feet as before. This was training with Gladio all over again. Despite how much Prompto was knocked down, she always encouraged him to get back up and try again, always with a helping hand. The sword hilts felt so...large and clunky in Prompto’s small nimble hands. </p><p>His performance anxiety wasn’t helped by a large, muscular man standing in the corner, overlooking everyone's training. Even though there were other pairs sparring together, he couldn’t help but feel as though this guy was watching HIM the most. He tried to shake it off though and not let it distract him as much as it was.</p><p>A couple more weapon types and two hours later Gladiolus and Cor showed up. Prompto started to feel more at ease now with the familiar faces. He wiped the sweat from his brow and rotated his now very sore shoulders. </p><p>“How’s it going in here?” Gladio asked. </p><p>“Oh, you know,” Prompto said with a nervous laugh, “not too bad. Having a little trouble getting used to the weapons though.” Jenica walked up from behind him and gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t sweat it!” she said, “You just need to find the right fit. For someone who’s never held weapons until a couple of weeks ago, he’s looking pretty good. He’s fast, I’ll give him that. I can barely land an attack on him until he loses focus and tries to swing back. His evasion is on point.” She gave him one last pat on the back as she walked on. “I’ll see you around, Prompto!” She called out as she left for the locker rooms. He smiled and waved back. </p><p><br/>“You know,” Cor began, making Prompto snap to attention, “I’m thinking you might be better suited for something a bit different.” Prompto titled his head and gave Cor a questioning look. “Follow me.” He waved them along as they followed him out of the main training room, and down the hall. As they approached the door at the end of the hallway Prompto thought he heard the faint sound of gunshots from the other side. They walked in, and Prompto looked on in awe at the indoor shooting range before him. He saw all the different types of firearms and ammo up on the walls. There were a few Glaives practicing, every shot making a perfect fit. Something about this felt right. Cor walked up to Prompto and handed him a pistol gun. It was small but had a good weight to it. The cool metal felt good on Prompto’s hands. He walked up to an empty shooting stall, and before loading it, he held it up and aimed down the sights. It felt so...natural. </p><p>“You ever hold a gun before, Prompto?” Cor asked. Prompto looked at him and shook his head. Cor was surprised and impressed. Maybe this was the weapon for him after all. They suited him up with noise suppression ear muffs and loaded his gun. With the push of a button, a paper target swung out of the wall. Cor worked with Prompto, and after giving him a rundown of basic gun safety, and how to cock and load the gun, he stepped back to allow Prompto his first few shots. The first time he pulled the trigger, the sudden surge and impact from the gunfire caught him off guard a bit, and his shot landed just outside of the target, but still on the paper at least. He felt embarrassed, but instead of looking back he took a deep breath and aimed once again. </p><p>
  <em>Breath in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breath out. </em>
</p><p>Fire. </p><p>With that, he landed a perfect shot. Right in the head. In the moment he cleared the chamber, every shot landing right in each vital point on the target. He stared at the paper for a moment, wide-eyed. It slid towards the front, where they were able to pull the paper down and assess his work. He turned around to see Gladio with a big dumb grin on his face. Cor stood with his arms crossed, and a smile of satisfaction as he nodded. </p><p>“Mhm, had a feeling.” He said. What did that mean, exactly? Prompto didn’t question it. He was too into this now and was feeling really good about himself. He reloaded his gun and waited for the next target to appear. This time he was prepared, and he unloaded another round right where it counted. </p><p>“Look at that!” Gladio said with pride, “You’re a natural, Prom!” Prompto beamed and felt a little flip in his chest. No one’s ever used nicknames for him, aside from his mom. </p><p>
  <em>‘My little Pompom’ </em>
</p><p>He snapped back into focus and got ready for the next one. <em>Let me get this shot.</em> </p><p>Later on, after training wrapped up, and Gladio and Prompto rode the elevator up to the apartment floor of the Citadel, Prompto finally brought up something that was on his mind. </p><p>“What’s the name of the really tall, kinda beefy older guy that just stands in the corner all day? He doesn’t say anything unless he’s yelling at the others during training.” The man was a mystery, he didn’t introduce himself or anything. </p><p>“Oh,” Gladio said, thinking for a moment as his brow furrowed, “I’m pretty sure that’s Captain Drautos. He’s in charge of the Glaives. Or, most of them at least. He joined quite some time ago, but no one knows much about him. He’s hard on his troops, but that’s just because he wants to see them succeed. They fight for the crown and protect our people. It’s a serious job.” Prompto furrowed his brow. </p><p>“I feel kind of nervous around him. I don’t know why I just feel like he’s always watching me.” They didn’t say much after this, and Prompto eventually made it back to his room. After he got himself cleaned up and looking through his fridge for something to eat he got a text from his phone. It was from...Noctis? </p><p>-<em>Hey, Specs is busy tonight with some meeting, wanna come hang out at my place? We can get pizza. </em></p><p>Prompto’s eyes went huge. He stared at his phone in disbelief. Was this for real? Did he really want to hang out with him outside of just dinner with Ignis? His heart started to beat rapid-fire as his thought process went through every possible scenario on how it could go wrong. Then he remembered the way Noctis slung his arm around Prompto’s neck when he announced his acceptance to the Crownsguard. How genuinely happy and proud Noctis looked. He also realized that with his training and everything, he hadn’t seen Noctis in almost a week now. Prompto took a big, deep breath, and started typing.         </p><p>
  <em>-Yeah, sounds fun! When and where?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Noctis was beyond ready for the week to be over. It was nothing but meeting after meeting. Notes, names, places, all of it a blur. But as Noctis started to get older, and now that he was out of high school, there was a stronger obligation for him to actually be present now.  </p><p>
  <em>Not like I even asked for any of it. </em>
</p><p>He hated being constantly reminded of his father's health faltering, the political strain outside of the city, and his own impending responsibilities to eventually be more than just a Prince. He wasn’t ready to be so...grown up. He hadn’t been able to spend any downtime with anyone and it was starting to wear him thin. His thoughts turned to Prompto, and he wondered how his training was going. His mind wandered, thinking about that tall, blonde...cute...wait a minute- </p><p>Noctis stopped his train of thought as he approached the door to his father's office. It was closed for the most part. He could hear Regis speaking with someone, and could barely make out the words. He thought he might have heard Prompto’s name, but couldn’t be certain. He decided to knock on the door and heard Regis call out to come in. </p><p>“Good afternoon, Noctis.” His father greeted him. </p><p>
  <em>Did it have to be so formal? </em>
</p><p>“Hey, dad. Is...everything okay?” He couldn’t help but ask. Regis and Clarus both gave each other a look that Noctis couldn’t read, and he didn’t like it. There was a strange tension in the air.</p><p>“Everything’s fine, son.” Sounded fake, but okay. “We’re just discussing the visitors that will be staying in the Citadel with us for a few days.” </p><p>“Visitors? This wasn’t brought up with me before. Anything I need to know about?” Noctis asked, putting on his princely voice without realizing it. He saw the look of concern in his father's eyes before he answered. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Noctis. It was news to me too only a couple of hours ago. Nothing to be too concerned with. Just a representative from Niflheim coming as a show of goodwill, I suppose. Either way, with tensions rising we want to make sure our security and everything is ready to go regardless.” Regis looked tired. Noctis could see the age and wear in his eyes. Still, he couldn’t help but feel as though something else was being kept from him, but he didn’t want to push it right now. They were both tired. There was a pause, and Clarus spoke up. </p><p>“I heard Prompto’s training is going well!” Noctis perked up at this. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” He tried to play it cool, but he couldn’t help that weird tug in his chest that he felt when Prompto’s name came up. </p><p>“He should be an official member of the guard before the months out at this rate.” Noctis was beyond pleased to hear this, despite still feeling guilty that he was taking such a risky position, especially considering the current tension that Lucis was facing. But if Prompto’s doing well, and happy doing it that’s all that matters. </p><p>Why did he care <em>THIS</em> much? </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Noctis was finally almost home. He pouted as the car pulled up the apartment, missing the time with his friends. He hadn’t seen Prompto in what felt like forever, and whether or not he realized it, it was making him a little grumpy. Maybe he might want to come over and hang out? Ignis was going to be busy tonight anyways after he left. So he shot Prompto a text.</p><p>On their way up the elevator his phone buzzed, and the heat rose in his cheeks when he got Prompto’s reply. <em>He was really coming over?</em> He smiled and gave Prompto the address to his apartment building with a good time to come over. His chest heaved a little, and he tried to ignore the awkward feeling in his stomach. He just...needed to eat something. They finally walked into the apartment, and it was when he looked around that a feeling of dread swept over him as he looked at all the trash, food wrappers, and dirty laundry scattered throughout. Just as the panic was starting to sweep, Noctis turned and looked at Ignis as he followed him inside. </p><p>“Something the matter, Noct?” Ignis asked. Noctis nodded and gestured to his apartment. Ignis understood. “Yes, well one thing his majesty needs to remember is that there won't always be someone around to pick up after him, why even the King cleans up his own-” </p><p>“It’s not just that,” Noctis cut him off as he waved his hands from side to side. Ignis gave him a questioning look, “I just invited Prompto over to hang out tonight…” At this, Ignis’ eyes went wide as he then really took in the mess around the apartment. </p><p>“Oh dear…” was all Ignis could muster. </p><p>“Uh...yeah,” Noctis replied. Without another word, they both began to feverishly clean up. Ignis started in the kitchen (naturally) and started scrubbing dirty plates and tableware. Noctis started to frantically gather all the dirty laundry, and hauled it off into the small laundry space, shoving everything into the washer. Once that was taken care of they both went around with large trash bags and started bagging up all the empty take out containers (to which Ignis had a few things to say) and leftover food wrappers. Ignis broke out the vacuum and Noctis finally took a shower. </p><p>After a couple of hours went by, Ignis and Noctis both flopped onto the couch and admired their work. While it wasn’t the first time Ignis has had to clean the whole apartment, Noctis realized it was the first time he ever helped. He felt kind of bad that it took another person coming over for him to do that, and not just in the effort of making Ignis’ life a little easier. </p><p>“Thanks for all the help, Ignis.” He finally said as they both flopped down onto the couch. Ignis took off his glasses to give them a wipe down with his cloth, and he gave Noctis a smile. He really did have nice eyes when he wasn’t being so...stern sometimes. “I’ll uh...try to keep it a little cleaner from now on.” Noctis mumbled. Ignis smiled. </p><p>“Have someone we’re trying to impress now?” He said with a teasing tone. Noctis felt his face heat up. </p><p>“Hey! I-it’s not like <em>THAT</em>! Maybe I just...need to  have some better habits is all…” Noctis crossed his arms and pouted. </p><p>“You did have a particularly long week.” Ignis stood to take his leave. “I must be going, however. I do hope you boys have fun tonight...and try to eat something relatively healthy for dinner.” He said with a smile. </p><p>“Do our best.” Noctis replied as Ignis left the apartment. </p><hr/><p>Prompto licked his lips and anxiously rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet before hitting the call button on the front door to the apartment complex Noctis lived in. This was going to be his first time spending one on one time with Noctis. He was starting to worry he’d say something stupid or do something embarrassing. </p><p>
  <em>Don’t psych yourself out now. </em>
</p><p>With a deep breath and he pushed the three-digit number Noctis sent him. There was a ring or two, and for a split second, he considered bolting in the opposite direction. Then he heard a beep from the speaker. </p><p><em>“Hey, is this Prompto?”</em> Noctis asked on the other end. Something in his voice betrayed some excitement. Or did Prompto just imagine that? He pushed the call button. </p><p>“S-sure is, buddy!” Did his voice crack? Was he really this wigged out? There was a louder buzz from the gate and a metallic click, and the gates opened up. He walked through and stepped into the building. <em>7th floor, Apt 10.</em> Longest elevator ride of his life, and he’s had a lot of them lately. </p><p>He made it to the apartment door, and he took one more deep breath before knocking. After a minute and some muffled profanity from the other side of the door, the lock clicked. The door opened to reveal a somewhat breathless and flustered looking Noctis. He smiled at Prompto and invited him inside. </p><p>“You uh...doing okay?” Prompto asked with a laugh. Noctis blushed and glanced behind him. He was acting really weird and awkward. </p><p>“Yeah, I just uh…” he pointed behind him with his thumb, and Prompto saw some of his shoes scattered across the hallway as if someone tripped all over them. Noctis was kind of clumsy and awkward...huh? Prompto gave a little smile as the thought crossed his mind. He walked in after removing his shoes and looked around the apartment. It was so big and open, similar to the apartment suits in the Citadel, just bigger. It was so open and clean. In fact, he could still smell the cleaning solution in the air. He really hoped that wasn’t all for him. Noctis flopped down on the couch, and Prompto followed suit, sitting down on the other end. He felt too far away though. </p><p>At first, the silence felt a little weird, but Prompto perked up when he remembered what he brought with him. </p><p>“I don’t know if you were still interested, but I brought this.” He reached into his backpack and pulled out a small photo book. It looked like it was a little worn out to put it nicely. “This has a bunch of pictures I took since middle school when I got my camera. I’ve got more in a box back at my room.” He sheepishly placed the photo book on the table. Noctis smiled, as he picked up the book with care. He opened it slowly, to reveal the first couple of pictures. It was all pictures from around the city. Flowers, dogs, and gorgeous sunsets as they disappeared behind the wall, leaving a purple and orange sky. As he flipped through the book, the framing and lighting started to improve. He was able to note the improvements with each photo. </p><p>“Wait...hang on…” Noctis squinted at one of the photos. Prompto scooted over a little closer to see which picture he was referring to. The photo in question was a small little dog with a light creamy color. It had a small little bandana on its right leg. “I think I know that dog.” </p><p>“Oh yeah, a while back I found this little guy injured on the sidewalk. Called her Tiny. I was going to put up flyers to find her owner, but one morning she was just gone.” Prompto shrugged, but a flash of sadness crossed his eyes, and Noctis noticed. </p><p>“That’s Pryna, one of Lady Lunafreya’s dogs.” Prompto nearly choked on his own spit when he heard this. “She sent Pryna to see me one day, and after she left, Luna said she hadn’t come back. She was really worried that something bad had happened. Then a couple of days later, she went back home. Luna always wondered who bandaged her up.” </p><p>Prompto remembered that very vividly. He almost used the handkerchief that had his name on it too, but it was a gift from his mother so he didn’t want to lose it. He almost wondered what would have changed had she known his name. </p><p>“I’m sorry I made her worry.” Prompto said as if he was the cause. Noctis looked at him as he started to close the photobook after that. </p><p>“No, Prompto you did a good thing,” Noctis said. Prompto gave him a look of hope, and Noctis was almost taken back by the sparkle that appeared in his eyes. He felt his cheeks flush for a minute and turned away as he sat back into the couch. “If it wasn’t for you taking care of her, who knows what could have happened to Pryna. It meant a lot to Luna to see her back and that she was cared for.” Prompto gave a small smile, feeling a little embarrassed. He didn’t expect this much attention from Noctis like this. He REALLY didn’t expect to find that he had helped out someone like Lady Lunafreya without even realizing it, and so long ago now. His heart started to beat really fast and he couldn’t tell if it was euphoria or anxiety. It was getting harder to tell lately. He wasn’t used to so much interaction with other people, and so consistently. Being around Noctis made him feel wanted. His brain started to move through his thoughts at rapid speed, and an image of his mother flashed in his mind. </p><p>“HEY!” He said suddenly, trying to move on. “I brought over some movies, I don’t know if you would be interested in any of them.” He pulled a few blu-ray cases from his bag and handed them to Noctis. After looking over them, they agreed on an action movie Noctis never had the chance to see. Granted, he said this about each of the movies Prompto brought. It didn’t seem like Noctis had time for a lot of extra things in his life. The most he seemed to do was play King's Knight, and that was mostly due to being a mobile game, so he could play it anywhere. </p><p>They ordered their pizza, and about 40 minutes in the pizza was there. Shortly after that, Noctis got a call from Ignis. </p><p><em>“Good evening, Noctis. I trust everything’s...going well?”</em> Noctis thought he could pick something up in Ignis’ tone, but chose to ignore it for now. </p><p>“Yeah, all good here, Specs. Just got our dinner and we’re halfway through our movie.” </p><p><em>“Excellent. I trust you ordered more than just pizza?”</em> he asked, even though he already knew the answer. </p><p>“Uh...yeah!” He glanced back at Prompto, who was shoveling down the salad they ordered with it before digging into the pizza. Noctis hasn’t touched it. “We ordered salad too.” </p><p><em>“Mhm, well be sure to actually eat that salad and don’t just drop it onto Prompto’s plate.”</em> Noctis gave a nervous laugh, and neither confirmed nor denied the fact that that is exactly what he did. </p><p>“Sure thing, Ignis.” They ended the call, and Noctis flopped back down on the couch next to Prompto. Closer than he meant to, but stuck with it. Maybe Prompto wouldn’t notice. </p><p><em>He did.</em>  </p><p>Prompto watched the prince as he consumed another slice of pizza, and smiled. Despite how nervous Prompto was, this was going really well. He thought back to all the times he could have spoken to Noctis in the past. He wondered if things would have been different for him if he spoke up sooner, and didn’t let his insecurities get in his way. Noctis was pretty close to him, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t realize how much he missed being physically close to another person, and even just sitting next to him on the couch gave him a sense of comfort. It also felt nice to get out of the Citadel for a change. </p><p>The movie eventually ended, and Prompto checked the time on his phone. It was WAY later than he realized. He didn’t even notice the time slip away. </p><p>“Awe, man! Is that the time?” He looked at Noctis and pouted. “I gotta get going. I have an early training session in the morning with Gladiolus. Now that I found the weapon for me I have to start learning how to fight with other people. He's probably going to run me into the ground.” Prompto laughed as he scratched the back of his head. He grabbed the photobook off the coffee table in a hurry and shoved it in his bag without paying much attention. He went to put his shoes on and gave Noctis a wave, who stood to show him out. “Thanks for having me over!” Prompto said with a smile. </p><p>“Thanks for keeping me company.” Noctis smiled back, trying to hide his face behind his hair, hoping Prompto wouldn’t notice whatever nervous energy he was giving off. Prompto waved, and the door eventually closed behind him. Noctis turned around and walked back to the couch. He flung himself into the cushions with a deep sigh and pulled a throw pillow over his face. He laid there as he tried to work out what he was feeling after all that. He thought about the way Prompto’s face lit up when he told him about how he had helped Luna. And how he smiled just a little bit more when Noctis sat down next to him. </p><p>It was nice though, and for the first time in a while, he actually felt relaxed for once. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This has been my favorite chapter so far. I'm trying to give everyones relationships room to grow. Let me know what you think so far, and let me know what you thought of this chapter-length compared to the others. Does it feel any longer? Would you want even LONGER chapters? I'm curious.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Here in where I add the tag goddamnit ardyn*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cor approached Clarus in his office and closed the door behind him. He folded his arms and stood there pensively. Clarus eyed him up. “Something the matter, Cor?” Cor stared off into space for a moment before slowly shaking his head. </p><p>“Something doesn’t feel right.” he tried to find the right words, as he ran a hand over his buzzed head. “Everyones on edge, and there’s something in the air I can’t quite place. Like something bad is coming.” Clarus looked him over and nodded his head. </p><p>“An unexpected visit from a nation we have tensions with will put a lot of people on edge. We just need to keep everyone on their toes and ready for anything.” Cor nodded and sat down in the chair next to the desk. </p><p>“It’s Captain Drautos. The way he watches Prompto, I wonder if he might know something. He’s one of the only remaining Glaives that was active the same time the Argentums were, but he’s not the kind of person you just have that conversation with.” Drautos was a stern man and didn’t often make himself available for important conversations. He was always in work mode, always keeping an eye on things. He didn’t talk much though, outside of giving orders. We would have to sit him down formally to ask him anything. “He stiffens up when Prompto’s in the room, and his eyes are locked onto him at all times. I’ve never seen him like that with the others. He’s not exactly a protective type. It’s like he’s waiting. Maybe I’m overthinking it, but either way, I’ve asked Jeneca to keep on watching over Prompto and to keep an eye on Drautos in the meantime. It’s all I’ve got, but it didn’t go unnoticed.” Clarus nodded his head. </p><p>“King Regis is worried, and said he might be sending Noctis away soon.” After this, they both made their way to meet with the King, before the council and reception of their new visitor began. </p><hr/><p>Noctis sat in his chair in the council room, his face pressed in his hand as he leaned against the table. </p><p><em>Tired and bored.</em> </p><p>He sighed. He could think of about fifty other things he’d rather be doing instead. He felt his phone in his pocket and thought about texting Prompto. He just wanted to talk to him. About anything. </p><p><em>-Hey what’s up? I’m bored.</em> </p><p>“Noctis?” he snapped back to attention and looked to his father. “Did you hear me?” Noctis blushed and shook his head. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t.” Regis chuckled softly. </p><p>“I asked how your new friend is doing.” Oh? Noctis was surprised, wondering why his dad, the King, would be interested in just one person. Cor and Clarus both walked in and made their way down the room. </p><p>“Oh, yeah Prompto’s doing pretty great I think. He really enjoys his training, and said he’s feeling more confident.” Regis smiled and nodded, but Noctis noticed the odd glance between Clarus and Cor. He sat quietly and observed the way Regis looked at them. Some would say Noctis didn’t pay attention because he didn’t always say much in these situations, but that wasn’t further from the truth. He was always looking and watching. He could read a quiet expression and glean something from it. “Why do you ask?” He raised an eyebrow, and his skepticism now wasn’t lost on Regis. </p><p>“Well, considering he’s someone my son likes to spend a lot of time with, I just want to make sure he’s comfortable.” Noctis narrowed his eyes at his father. Clarus went to speak, but he noticed Cor giving him a small nudge and a shake of his head. </p><p>
  <em>They were hiding something.</em>
</p><p>He looked at Ignis, who only held eye contact with him for a moment before looking down at his own notes. It was clear to Noctis now. Was there something wrong with Prompto that no one was telling him? Ever since his accident as a kid, Noctis could tell when the people around him were trying to avoid certain things around him. But he was an adult now, and instead of protecting him, all it did was piss him off. He would be asking Ignis about this later. They had training together later, so hopefully, he would have time before that. He wasn’t sure why the four of them would train together, but the bonding time sounded nice all the same. He sighed, as they waited for this stupid meeting to start, but their guest of honor for the day was running late. </p><p>“This is ridiculous!” One of the other council members, an older woman suddenly stood from her chair with her hands planted on the table. “How much longer must we wait? If he won’t respect our time, why should we respect his?” He looked to Regis, pure annoyance in her eyes. Regis thought it over. </p><p>“Let's take fifteen minutes when we reconvene we will begin our meeting regardless.” They all nodded in agreement and stood. Noctis caught Ignis’ gazed, and motioned with his head to meet him in the hall. When they finally made it out of the room, Noctis lead Ignis to the end of the hall, and away from the board room. </p><p>“Something the matter, Noct?” Ignis looked at him with concern. Noctis pouted as he watched Ignis for a minute. He gave him a quizzical look. Noctis narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“What aren’t you telling me?” he asked him bluntly. Ignis took a step back, not expecting such a question. </p><p>“I-i, what do you mean, Noctis?” For a brief moment, Ignis seemed to lose his composure. It was his biggest tell, but only Noctis ever noticed it. </p><p>“Oh, come <em>on</em> Ignis.” Noctis rolled his head dramatically. “You’ve been acting weird all morning, and something doesn’t seem right to me. Why does my dad keep asking about Prompto? Why is Cor acting all weird?” Ignis studied Noctis as he tried to think of an answer. </p><p>“You really are more perceptive than I give you credit for. However, your concerns will be addressed in this meeting after we meet with this representative, should he ever show up.” Noctis gave him a long look. </p><p>“You can’t just tell me now?” He pouted. Ignis looked nervous. </p><p>“As of right now, it would be in my place to tell you.” Noctis felt his eyebrow twitch. </p><p>“So you <em>HAVE</em> been keeping something from me!” He took a step forward as he pointed an accusatory finger at Ignis, and poked him in the chest. Ignis raised his hands defensively and took a step back. </p><p>“Noctis, you know it isn’t like that!” He nervously pushed his glasses up his nose and rested each hand on Noctis’ shoulders. “It’s King Regis’ wishes that I keep to myself. I wanted to tell you right away...I should hope you’d understand, Noct.” Noctis gave him one last narrow glare, before lowering his hand and taking a deep sigh. </p><p>“It just sucks, you know?” Noctis glanced down, looking pensive. “I’m supposed to be aware of everything going on, but it’s really hard to do when no one tells me anything. How can I be an adult if no one will treat me like one! I’m still treated like a fragile little prince.” He furrowed his brows and looked as and he folded his arms. Ignis gave Noctis a final pat on the back. </p><p>“I assure you, it’s not all bad. You have my word, that from now on I will push for you to be in the know about every decision being made. At least, the ones concerning you. You do have the right to know, after all.” Noctis looked up to Ignis and smiled weakly. </p><p><br/>“Thanks, Ignis. I appreciate that.” With that, they made their way back to the boardroom. As everyone filed in and took their seats, Regis looked to Noctis. </p><p>“Well, before we begin I suppose I want to start with you.” Noctis raised an eyebrow, wondering what his father meant by that. Is this what Ignis was referring to? “We’ve decided to send you and your guard on a trip to Altissia.” He smiled as he delivered the news. </p><p><em>Wait, did he hear that right? A trip?</em> His first thought was thinking they would have to leave Prompto behind. </p><p>“Hence you’re training later this afternoon. Now that Prompto is nearing the end of his training he will be an official member of the guard, and will join you on your trip.” The news was music to Noctis’ ears. Not only would he get to leave the city, but Prompto would get to as well. </p><p><em>He’s going to be so excited!</em> </p><p>“You’re going to be making an appearance with Lady Lunafreya, as a sign of goodwill and peace between nations. There will be a ceremony and festival planned.” While Noctis could do without all the pomp and circumstance, the trip sounded like a nice vacation and he’d like to see Lunafreya again as well. It had been quite a few years by now. He was excited for Prompto to finally meet her too. </p><p>Finally, there was a large knock at the door, and their meeting could officially start. </p><p>“<em>SO</em> sorry I’m late.” </p><p>~*~ Earlier~*~</p><p>Prompto was coming down from his morning run high as he exited the elevator. He turned the corner and saw...Captain Drautos? He wasn’t usually on this floor. He was standing against the wall, talking to a very tall and elaborately dressed man. No one Prompto recognized that’s for sure. He just stood there for a moment when he made eye contact with him. He saw him mumble something, and the other man swung his body around with drama and flair. His deep auburn hair swayed behind him. Prompto took a few steps forward in an attempt to make his way towards his room. </p><p>“Oh, do excuse us!” The man spoke as he bowed out of Prompto’s way. Prompto gave him a half-smile, feeling very confused and mildly intimidated. He looked like an important politician, but this wasn’t an encounter that he was prepared for by any means. Granted, given the purpose of where he was staying it was only a matter of time. The man approached Prompto and reached out his hand. Prompto went to shake back but was caught off guard as the man held his hand and bowed in greeting. He didn’t know what to make of this. </p><p><em>Does he think I’m someone important? He must have me confused with someone else.</em> </p><p>“My apologies.” The man continued. “I’m here on important business you see, but I’m afraid I get so lost in the halls of this fine, labyrinthian Citadel.” He had a very dramatic flair to his voice as he gestured his hands around. “This kind man over here was just telling me where to go.” He casually motioned towards Drautos before returning his gaze to Prompto. He studied him, and he felt the pressure of this man's gaze all over him. “You must be an exchange student from overseas, hmm?” He questioned with a smirk. </p><p>“U-uh, n-no, I’ve lived in Insomnia my whole life.” He smiled uncomfortably. Was it that obvious? The man looked taken aback. </p><p>“Oh dear, I’m so sorry. How terribly rude of me, I’ve just never met a native of Lucis with such bright, blonde hair and a fair complexion.” Prompto ran a hand through his hair, and his palms were starting to sweat. What was this man trying to imply? He had a piercing gaze that was bearing into Prompto. He couldn’t get away from its intensity “Well, at any rate, you would fit in quite well back in Niflheim.” </p><p>Prompto swears he felt his heart stop and drop. With just that one sentence his mind was a million miles away. Niflheim? The country that his own had all this tension with? The one everyone's training to defend against should things go wrong? </p><p><em>There was no way.</em> </p><p>Right? </p><p>“Is THAT the time?” the man said as he checked a pocket watch he pulled from his cloak. “Well, I must be going. Do have yourself a nice evening.” And with that, he bowed before swooping into the elevator and the doors closed in front of him. Prompto looked at the elevator with an incredulous look on his face. So much just happened in just a small amount of time, and it made him feel small. It took the buzz from his pocket to snap him back to it. It was Noctis, and he was bored again. He tried to find some joy in the message he just got, but his chest started to tighten. Forgetting about Drautos' looming presence in the hall, he quickly approached his apartment door and went inside. He closed the door behind him and fell into the couch. </p><p>Prompto started to hyperventilate.  He clutched at his chest as the words the man said earlier haunted his mind. His palms were growing clammy, and his eyes began to sting. The tears began to roll down his face and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Just as he was starting to find his place, he felt lost and confused all over again. He leaned forward, trying to calm himself down. He had somewhere to be soon. </p><p>
  <em>Breath In </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breath Out </em>
</p><p>His breath was shaky, and his mind felt rattled. His blonde hair hung in his face and he sat on the couch doubled over. He stared into the carpet, wishing his parents were there. He missed his mother's comfort. The way she would slide her arms across his shoulders whenever he was feeling sad. </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry little PomPom. Maybe the next time we come back we can finally take that trip to the Chocobo ranch!” </em>
</p><p>He looked at the photo box sitting in the corner of the room. He slid down onto his knees and hobbled over to it. The white cardboard box was covered in stickers. Chocobos mostly, but plenty of moogles and other things to mix it up. He carefully pulled the lid off and shifted through his photos. He couldn’t find the specific picture he was looking for, but he did find one of him with his parents at that summer festival. He smiled, as more tears started to run down his face. <br/>It was slowly starting to hit him. They really were gone, and they wouldn’t be making that trip to the Chocobo ranch after all. </p><p>He sat back onto his heels looking at the pictures he took out of the box. He wanted to put some up but didn’t want to mess with the living space he was given. He had an idea and grabbed the tape out of his bag. He picked up a handful of pictures and took them over to the fridge in the kitchen space. By the time it was done the fridge was covered. He stepped back with a sense of pride. He smiled weakly as he looked at the different pictures he put up. Mostly of his parents, the nature pics he liked the most, and then the top of the fridge was a small dog named Pryna. The back of the photo just read “tiny”, but next to it was the name Pryna, in slightly better handwriting. His phone buzzed again, reminding him of the text from Noctis. Finally feeling more composed he replied. </p><p><em>-I’m good. I’m excited for our training later! ^_^</em> </p><p>Prompto took a big breath. It was going to be fine, right? </p><hr/><p>“REALLY?! ALTISSIA?!” Prompto was bouncing up and down on his feet after Noctis finished telling him about the trip. He was beaming ear to ear. He didn’t notice it, but Noctis couldn’t help but to blush at Prompto’s reaction. “Oh my gosh! Can I take my camera?” Noctis nodded. </p><p>“It would be nice to have memories of the trip.” Ignis added. </p><p>“And that is precisely why we’re training together, boys. Now that we’ve got Prompto ready and trained it’s time for him to learn how to fight with you, not just with you. You follow?” Prompto nodded with the others. “Prompto, since you’re going too, you have to be ready to fight and defend. You don’t have to be with Noctis at all times like Gladiolus, but should anything happen, these will be the ones you fight side by side with.” Prompto looked to Ignis on his right, who gave him a nod of confidence. He looked the other way towards Gladio and Noctis, who were both smiling and giving him the thumbs up. He blushed and tried to hide his smile. </p><p>“You can count on me!” He said as Cor nodded. </p><p>“That’s what I wanted to hear.” </p><p>Prompto, throughout their training, was floored at what Cor had said. Did this make Prompto some sort of bodyguard for Noctis?  Was he worthy to protect the Prince after all? Either way, the fact that they wanted him to go, and trusted him with the Prince’s safety was enough for him. It put away any doubts that Prompto was feeling at the time. At least for now. He wasn’t sure if he would bring up the conversation he had with that strange man or not. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the bond he was starting to feel towards these three.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hate how long this update took. Work kicked my butt and I didn't realize how much time really went by. Let's not do that again. ^_^; </p><p>Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit of a sad one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they were finally done training, Noctis knocked Prompto on the back with one hand. It sent electricity down Prompto’s spine at the sudden touch, that he almost barely heard what Noctis said. </p><p>“That trips gunna be a lot of fun, huh?” He said with a smile on his face. Prompto looked at him for a moment before giving a response. </p><p>“Uh, yeah! I’m SUPER excited! I’ve always wanted to get out of the city and see what’s actually out there. Pictures aren’t enough. I want to see it for myself!” This made him think of his parents, and all the times he was promised a trip outside the city once it was “safe enough” but then it never was. At least now he could defend himself properly. He wished his parents could see him now. </p><p>
  <em>Friends with the Prince and ready to fight. </em>
</p><p>He felt a tightness in his chest start to build, even with the lingering feel of Noct’s touch on his back. He still needed to blow off some steam, but their training was finished. Ignis asked if he was going to be over to his apartment that night for dinner. He agreed but told them to go on ahead for now. Noctis gave him a questioning look. Prompto saw himself out and went down the hallway. He went to the shooting range and quickly geared up. He grabbed his favored revolver and a lot of ammo. </p><p>There were a few others in the room, standing within their own booths. Prompto remained focused on his targets. Each shot getting closer and more accurate. He could hit all the vitals without taking too long to aim down his sights. The revolver melted into his hand. It had become an extension of his own arm. That was how Ignis put it when he explained his own proficiency with his daggers. After that, it all clicked for Prompto. The room slowly cleared out, and after a while, Prompto was the only one there. With each round, his body shifted into autopilot, and his mind started to wander towards his parents again. </p><p>He wondered if they ever trained in this room, and what kind of weapons they used. Did his mother use firearms too? Or maybe she was good with a sword, or even a javelin. Did his father use guns? It came so naturally to Prompto that at first, he wondered if he got it from his parents, before remembering he was adopted. And then… </p><p>
  <em>“Well, at any rate, you would fit in quite well back in Niflheim.” </em>
</p><p>His shot missed, and he could feel the sweat on his brow start to drip down his skin. The words still haunted him. <em>Where does he get off saying something like that, anyway?</em> He shook his head and aimed again. He was starting to realize how heavy his breathing was, and how intense his shooting practice became. Each of his targets were mostly shot to shreds, and it wasn’t till later that he could feel the tears going down his cheeks. As if he nearly blacked out for a moment and forgot where he was. He set the revolver down on the counter in front of him and rubbed his hands together trying to compose himself. He heard the door to the range open slowly, and a voice called out tentatively, </p><p>“Prompto? You still in here?” It was Noctis! Prompto took a sharp breath, and quickly used the shoulder of his shirt to wipe his tears away, and just pass as...kinda sweaty. <em>Oh god, how long have I been in here?</em> He looked at his phone and realized 3 hours went by, along with a missed text from Noctis. He turned around, putting on a “mostly” real smile for Noctis, acting as though he wasn’t crying. He just hoped that Noctis wouldn’t notice. </p><p><em>He did.</em> </p><p>~*~ </p><p>Noctis could still hear gunshots coming from down the hall. When he finally approached the door, however, it was quiet. He slowly opened the door and didn’t see anyone, except for the lone blonde standing in the last booth. He thought he heard a sniffle. </p><p>“Prompto? You still in here?” He approached the booth as Prompto spun around. Noctis could see the sweat covering his face, and his eyes were glossy and tinted pink. He was crying. Still, he had a smile on his face, but he could tell it wasn’t real. At least, not totally. </p><p>“O-oh hey, buddy!” Prompto said with a flush as he cleared his throat. “Must have lost track of the time.” He said with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. </p><p>“Yeah, I was a little worried, when I didn’t hear from you for a while. Ignis got called into an emergency meeting that I don’t need to be a part of, so it’s just us tonight. I wanted to see if you wanted to come hang at my place tonight?” He said, trying really hard to not sound too overeager. Prompto thought about it for a moment and nodded his head. </p><p>“Sounds great!” He said with a smile, “I just need to run up to my apartment and change. Uh, you can come up with me if you want.” After Prompto put all of the borrowed gear away, they both left the shooting range. Prompto felt a little awkward being in the elevator alone with Noctis just after his emotional rollercoaster that he was still coming down from. His face wasn’t as red as it was, but his eyelids still felt tired and heavy. He wondered if that strange man from earlier would be in the hallway again, but he was relieved to find the hall vacant when they exited the elevator. </p><p>When they went inside the apartment Noctis looked around, impressed at how clean he kept everything. A far cry from what I could keep up with. Prompto went into the bedroom, and Noctis looked at all the photos on the fridge. He smiled at the picture he recognized of Pryna. He noticed the other pictures that looked like a young version of Prompto, the one he recognized from their days in school. He saw the two people standing behind him. Those must be his parents. It was sobering at first. This was the first time he had seen pictures of them. In fact, he didn’t think Prompto really talked about them much at all. They weren’t in the photobook that he had brought over, and once that crossed Noctis’ mind, he instantly felt bad. He heard a voice behind him. </p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s my mom and dad!” It startled Noctis and he quickly stood up straight and turned around to face Prompto, not realizing how close behind him he was until now. He blushed and quickly stepped out of the way. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” Noctis said as he nervously scratched the back of his head. Prompto smiled. </p><p>“It’s okay! I just wanted to liven up the living space a little bit.” Noctis looked around. The apartment suits were nice and well furnished, sure. But way too uptight and manicured for a young adult. It felt...empty. Even Noctis had a few posters on his wall. </p><p>“How do you like living here?” Noctis was trying to bring this up in the most casual way possible, but he was struggling to find the words. “Don’t you get bored?” Prompto looked at him with a questioning look from the other side of the kitchen. </p><p>“No, not really. My training and hanging out with you guys keeps me pretty busy.” He smiled, but this isn’t quite how Noctis planned this conversation to go. “Plus, since my parents were gone all the time, I’m used to living on my own!” He said it so casually that it caught Noctis off guard. It wasn’t a concept he was familiar with. </p><p>“And here I couldn’t wait to get a place by myself.” He looked at the pictures on the fridge again. He saw a photo with a small chocobo magnet holding it up. That reminded Noctis. “I think you left one of your photos at my place. You left in such a hurry, I think it was left behind. I totally forgot to bring it with me.” Noctis thought about Prompto’s situation. He grew up constantly surrounded by people to take care of him, especially after the accident. So when it came time for him to be independent he couldn’t wait. Sure Ignis came by every day, but it’s different. He was kind of over it, but the last thing he wanted to do was go back to the Citadel. But to have been alone for most of his childhood? That sounded lonely and isolating. “Aren’t you lonely?” He finally just asked. </p><p>“Hmm, I don’t think so? I guess I’m just used to it.” Prompto said with a shrug. Noctis sighed, his point not getting across. He was just going to have to stop beating around the bush on this one. </p><p>“Prom,” he said in exasperation, the nickname slipping out of his mouth without realizing it. He didn’t notice the slight flush from Prompto, “do you want to move into the spare bedroom in my apartment? You don’t have to pay rent or anything, and it’s better than being stuck in this big, empty apartment all on your own. Seems like you’ve been lonely enough.” He let all of this come out and pouted as he felt his face heat up. Even he was surprised at his own sudden openness. </p><p>
  <em>Oh my god, what am I doing? </em>
</p><p>~*~ </p><p>Prompto stood there, his mouth hanging open slightly in shock. </p><p>
  <em>No way...did he just…??? </em>
</p><p>He was still mentally reeling from being called Prom, he wasn’t used to terms of endearment from other people like that. He liked it though, and it was definitely okay coming from someone like Noctis. He wanted him to move in, though? Even though he was very comfortable around Noctis by now, having been close to him for the last few months thanks to Ignis, as well as their training together, it still wasn’t lost on Prompto that Noctis was a very important and precious person. The fact that someone like him wanted Prompto around like that blew his mind. But the look on Noctis’ face when he asked...was he nervous? His cheeks looked flushed, considering how pale Noctis really was. He stood there awkwardly trying to think of a response but was feeling the pressure to say something. </p><p>“Uh, yeah!” He kind of blurted out his answer and had to stop himself from physically reeling at his own response. His mind stepped back a little bit, and he started to realize it might actually be better. Despite his time spent with them over the last few months, he was still pretty self-isolated. It really would be for the best. </p><hr/><p>“I believe this would be for the best!” Ignis pushed his glasses up and observed the two boys. It was later that same evening. Ignis stopped by Noctis’ apartment after his meeting to make sure the boys would be set for the night and brought over take out that <em>he</em> approved of. He was greeted with this news the moment he walked through the door. </p><p>“Well, that’s good.” Noctis replied, “Cause I just had Prompto bring all of his stuff over today.” Prompto laughed nervously at the admission. It was a good thing they received the blessing from Ignis after all. “I like being away from the Citadel, but I hate being by myself at home all the time.” </p><p>“It’s good to gain a sense of work/life balance.” Ignis agreed. “And having someone whose relationship is a little more casual might help you decompress a little better. Although your father would have likely preferred you to ask first, I’m sure he’ll have no qualms with the arrangement.” Noctis and Prompto looked to each other and smiled, like two little kids that get to have sleepovers every night. “Not to mention, you having someone who can also help protect you will look good on paper.” A wave of relief washed over Prompto upon hearing this. He was nervous that this would overstep a boundary, but he decided to leave this one in the Prince’s hands. </p><p>After Ignis was sure that the boys were set for the night, they returned to the couch in the living room. Prompto fell into the cushions with a contented sigh. “That apartment was nice, but this couch is WAY comfier.” he said with a smile. Noctis stood quickly and went to the table on the side of the room. </p><p>“Here.” He said as he handed the photo to Prompto. Their fingers brushed as he took the photo from him. It was the graduation photo. He looked at the photo sadly at first, but then remembered Noctis next to him and shook himself out of it. He wasn’t going to cry right now, of all times. </p><p>“Thanks, buddy.” Was all Promtpo could manage with a smile. Noctis, feeling flustered tried to think of something for them to do. He could tell Prompto was getting sad, he could see it in his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was make him cry. He watched as the blonde hair fell in front of Prompto’s face. Was he trying to hide? </p><p><em>Good going, dumbass.</em>  </p><p>He couldn’t help but scold himself now. While he was lost in thought, Prompto was digging around in his bag and pulled out a few DVDs. They were the movies he brought over last time. </p><p>“We haven't watched these yet!” He said, his cheerful tone returning. They decided on another action movie, and the mood started to lift. They grabbed the food off the counter and settled into their night. This was the most comfortable either of them had felt in so long. </p><p>It was also Prompto’s first ‘sleepover’ with anyone. He never had the experience of sitting around in his pajamas eating and watching movies with someone other than his mom. He wondered if this is what ‘normal’ kids did, when he was just at home, by himself. His hobbies had always been solitary. He learned photo editing at an early age, and going into high school he started to mess around with electronics at home. Sometimes his parents would bring home old radios that didn't work, and he always managed to find a way to fix them. They found a lot of stuff outside the city. He would have given anything to have been able to go with them like they always tried to promise. The whole time they watched the movie, all Prompto thought about was them.</p><p>“Hey...Noct?” Prompto spoke up. The movie had long been over, and the credits were scrolling. Noctis looked to him, “Do you think...anyone outside of the city might have known my parents?” Noctis was taken back at first at the question. He could see the pensive look on Prompto’s face. He also realized this is the first time Prompto’s really brought up his parents, outside of looking at the pictures on his fridge. </p><p>“Hmm,” Noctis thought for a moment, “I’m not sure, but my first instinct would be the hunters that are organized outside of the city. Granted...they don’t care for the crown royals much.” </p><p>“Why is that?” Prompto couldn’t help but ask. Noctis thought for a moment. </p><p>“It’s hard to say, I think it’s one of those things that I’ve been sheltered from since I was younger. But what I’ve gathered is that they are mad at us for only protecting the city. The people outside of Insomnia feel abandoned.” Noctis looked off for a moment. “But when I ask why people feel that way, they only tell me it’s political tension. It’s like they don’t want me to hear any criticisms of my father and how he’s running things as if I’d take it personally.” He thought for a minute. </p><p>Prompto was soaking in everything Noctis was saying. It was a side of the story he never heard before. “And...how do YOU feel about that?” He asked, knowing it wasn’t something Noctis was often asked. He chuckled. </p><p>“I’m not asked <em>that</em> very often.” He said as he smirked and shook his head. “If I’m supposed to be the King, then shouldn’t I be made more aware of what’s happening, instead of being sheltered. Even Ignis knows about things before I do. If I wanted someone to hold my hand, I’d ask.” He pouted for a moment but was caught off guard by Prompto laughing. “What’s so funny?” </p><p>Prompto smiled and shook his head. “I’m sorry, just, seeing someone say something so serious like becoming King, but then you start pouting it’s just...kinda cute.” He caught his breath right after saying this though, and his face started to flush again as he raised up his hands in defense. “I-i-i mean like, the tonal shift wasn’t something I expected.” </p><p>
  <em>Good going… </em>
</p><p>~*~ </p><p>
  <em>Cute?? </em>
</p><p>Did Noctis hear that right? Even if it wasn’t exactly what Prompto had meant, the word still echoed in his mind, and he tried to shut it out despite his heart trying to escape his chest. He looked at the boy next to him, trying to gauge his thought process. Was he really so comfortable around him? It was nice having someone around that didn’t always take him so seriously. Noctis started to space out a little bit and realized how late it was. As if on cue, Prompto let out a big yawn. </p><p>“Awe man, I’m beat after today. I think I might turn in for the night.” Noctis agreed, and they both bid each other goodnight. </p><p>Later on, Noctis got up to use the bathroom, and as he walked past the door to Prompto’s room, he thought he heard him crying. He felt a strong instinct to knock on the door and check on him, just to make sure he was okay. But he didn’t want to pry or embarrass him so he just walked along, and would pretend he didn’t hear anything. He would let Prompto come to him if and when HE was ready. Although, Noctis would be lying if he said it didn’t break his heart to hear Prompto cry in the other room when there wasn’t anything he could do to make him feel better. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YAY a much faster update this time. Slightly longer too, I think I want to start writing my chapters a bit longer now that we're getting into the meat of the story now! </p><p>Also, I kind of sanced between POVs on this chapter, let me know how it works out and if it was easy to follow. This was originally going to just be Prompto centric, but there's a lot going on with Noctis now that I want to explore more. I just love writing for both of them so much. T_T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys go to the arcade and it's definitely totally not a date. Right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that the visitor from Niflheim finally left, for the time being, the citadel had finally calmed down. For now, at least. However, Clarus and Regis were not without their worries. </p>
<p>“Do you suspect something, your highness?” Clarus asked the King. Regis folded his hands together as he leaned his elbows against his desk. He looked down for a moment before answering. </p>
<p>“The chancellor is a hard man to read, Clarus. He’s been a thorn in my side for the longest time. The proposition of a peace treaty sounds well and good on paper. However…” he trailed off, lost in thought. </p>
<p>“There may be something else happening behind the scenes that we can’t see.” Clarus offered, and Regis nodded his head in agreement. </p>
<p>“Precisely.” the king added. He looked at the framed picture of him and Noctis on the desk and sighed, a sad, tired look in his eyes. “I don’t know how much longer I can protect him, but if I told him this, he would fight it and never leave the city. It’s my hope that his friends and those closest to him will protect him when I no longer can…” he trailed off, and the air between them was somber. Clarus knew exactly what he meant, and the harm that others would want to instill upon Noctis and his father. “The crystal isn’t worth the sacrifice…”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, are you serious???” Prompto’s voice heightened, not believing the words he was hearing. “You’ve NEVER been to an arcade?” His eyes got wide as he stepped closer to Noctis. Noctis shook his head. </p>
<p>“Uh, no not really. I was bedridden for most of my childhood and was pretty much sheltered all the time otherwise. For the ‘better of my safety’ or something like that. I’m still surprised I was allowed to go to a public school and wasn’t tutored privately my whole life. Even then, it was always straight home after that. So...yeah.” Noctis shrugged like it was no big deal. Prompto looked at Noctis with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh...ehm...gee. We HAVE to go.” Without a hesitation, in what he was doing he grabbed Noctis by the wrist and led him towards the front door. “Come on, we have the day off! It’ll be fun! I can show you some of my favorite games.” Noctis could feel his heart skip a few beats when Prompto grabbed him. His face started to flush.</p>
<p>“I don’t think Ignis would be too happy with me leaving and going out without saying something first.” Prompto stopped and turned around with a pout on his face. Noct was stopped dead in his tracks by Prompto’s puppy eyes, and he couldn’t help himself. He caved and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He tapped the screen a few times and called up Ignis. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hello, Noct? Is everything alright?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why does he always ask THAT when I randomly call him? </em>
</p>
<p>“Hey, Iggy.” Prompto’s face lit up when he realized who he was speaking to. “Since we don’t have anywhere to be today, is it cool if Prompto and I go out for a while? He wants to go to the arcade.” There was a pause on the other side, and Noctis started to pick at his cuticles in anticipation of his answer. </p>
<p><em>“I don’t see why not! Considering Prompto’s practically a Crownsguard anyways, I would say you’re in capable hands!” </em> Noctis smiled at the answer and gave Prompto a thumbs up. <em> “Just don’t stay out too late. And don’t eat too much junk food!” </em> Noctis rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“No worries, thanks, Specs!” and the call ended. Prompto, who was trying to quietly hold in his excitement finally popped up with a jump of joy. </p>
<p>“Ah! Let’s go!” And just like that, they left the apartment. </p>
<p>Prompto seemed a lot more chipper and happy since he had moved in with Noctis. He may not have noticed, but it wasn’t lost on Ignis or Gladiolus. Noctis noticed it too, but he was too preoccupied with his own internal disaster to see it for what it was. However, even he was happier with Prompto around. Having a roommate like him made the apartment feel less lonely. It felt good having someone else to share his life with, that didn’t hold some paternal role to his, like Ignis or Gladio despite them only being a few years older than him. Prompto felt more like his peer than his bodyguard. As they walked down the street Prompto told him all about the various games he wanted to show him, but Noctis could hardly focus on the actual words being said. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt when he thought about all the times in school he could have talked to Prompto when they were young. He was always so quiet, and withdrawn. He didn’t know Prompto had such a talkative side. Noctis thought he would be a bother. But instead, he just came off as the cold and distant Prince. The feeling didn’t last, as he watched Prompto talk about the games he liked and saw the gleam in his eyes shine. That always happened when he talked about things he was super interested in. Noctis smiled. </p>
<p>“Here we are!” Prompto exclaimed. They stood outside of a small storefront with large glass doors covered in large, brightly colored posters. They walked inside, and Noctis became overwhelmed by the environment. Bright neon lights beamed from the machines and the sounds of all the game machines filled his ears. He could hear some kids jeering at each other as they faced off over a fighting game. After he had a moment to take in the atmosphere, he smiled at Prompto. </p>
<p>“Alright, you’re the leader!” He said as he gave the thumbs up. Prompto smiled and led him over to what used to be the coin machine. </p>
<p>“It used to be that you would trade money for coins to play the games, but now they just put your credits on a card. I’ll load up my old card, and then we’ll get you a new one!” Prompto fished out his wallet and pulled out his card. “I actually haven’t been here in a few years, hopefully, it still works.” Although, upon inspecting the card he had his doubts. It was really old and battered looking. It was clear that Prompto used to spend a ton of time here. He swiped the card a few times, but it wouldn’t take. He sighed. “Well, guess I have to buy a new one. At least this way I can get both at once.” He put it back and dug through his wallet for his bank card, but Noctis stopped him. </p>
<p>“Hang on.” He gently nudged Prompto to the side with his body and pushed a few buttons on the screen before swiping his own bank card. Two loaded cards dispensed at the bottom of the machine. He handed one to Prompto, who had watched him and saw how much he loaded onto the cards. “Here you go!” he said with a smile. Prompto looked at him slack-jawed. </p>
<p>“This has...this has a thousand credits on it…” His eyes were big before a happy smile crept over his face. “Thank you so much!” and he swung his arms around Noctis in a bold moment of bravery, bringing him in for an embrace. He felt Noctis hug him back, and the embrace sent a calming warmth through Prompto’s body. He let go, not wanting to make a scene in the middle of the arcade. </p>
<p>Noctis however, nearly had an internal shutdown when Prompto hugged him. His face was hot, one would think he was running a fever. His heart started to hammer out of his chest, and he hugged him back, all while trying to keep himself in check. </p>
<p><em>Calm down, jesus. </em> </p>
<p>Prompto then took him to what he said was his favorite game there. It was a big machine, with two guns in front of a massive screen. The panels on the side featured some pretty grotesque looking zombies and bloody text. <em> Castle of the Dead. </em> Noctis threw his eyebrows up as he watched the demo play out on the screen. It looked like a lot of fun. Prompto’s eyes were gleaming. They swiped their cards and the game began. It began with a really melodramatic opening, as two detectives talked about the mysterious castle. Then the real game began. They picked up the plastic guns, and before he knew it the zombies started running towards the screen. They started blasting zombies left and right. Prompto cheered and got excited every time they cleared an area. Noctis was having a lot of fun, but he kept getting distracted by the man next to him. His excitement was so contagious. Even the fake plastic gun looked so natural in Prompto’s hand. There was a focus in his eyes. He was clearly in his element. The time flew by, and they managed to make it to the 20th floor before they finally hit a game over. Prompto laughed as they high fived. He had the highest score of the two of them, by a long shot.</p>
<p>“That was awesome! I’ve never played with a second person before, this is the furthest I’ve ever gotten!” There was genuine joy on Prompto’s face, and Noctis was so happy to see it. Despite his cheerful disposition, it became fairly easy for Noctis to notice when he’s putting up a front or not. </p>
<p>“Do you want another round?” Noctis offered, mostly because he low-key wanted to watch Prompto play again. </p>
<p>“Naw, there’s so much to do here!” Then he took Noctis to one of the racing games. They each sat in a seat and swiped their cards. Prompto chose a bright green sports car with racing stripes down the top. Noctis however, went for a sleek black muscle car that came very close to resembling the Regalia. They raced each other, and this time Noctis was the one to win. Considering how much shorter it was they played a few rounds of this one. This time Prompto was the one getting distracted by Noctis. He seemed like such a regular guy. He was removed from the Citadel and finally allowed to have fun and not stress about being a prince at all times. It dawned on him that he had never had as much fun at the arcade as he was having with Noctis. His parents had brought him a few times, sure. But it didn’t quite compare to being there with a friend your age. After their fifth race, they decided to move on. Prompto showed him all the best games. </p>
<p>As they moved through the arcade, every now and then they would notice a whisper. <em> ‘Is that REALLY Prince Noctis?’ ‘They finally let him leave the Citadel, good for him.’ ‘Who’s the cute blonde with him?’ </em> Prompto tried to ignore it but was happy that they were being left alone, and Noctis was comfortable. That’s all that <em> really </em>mattered. They played some ski-ball, and then a basketball game. Neither of them did very well on that one. Hours had gone by, and it was starting to get dark outside. </p>
<p>“Haha wow, Noct! You’re a natural at these arcade games!” Noctis blushed at the sudden compliment. </p>
<p>“Eh, it’s nothing.” He replied with a nervous smile. </p>
<p>“O-OH! Before we leave, we have to try to win something out of the crane games! We still have a ton of credits left, and I don’t usually have enough left by now to play ‘em. I bet you could get something from them no problem!” They walked to the back of the arcade where all the prize games were. “Some of these tend to be rigged, but if you work a crane game just right you can usually get something out of it. The trick is to go with a machine that doesn’t have as much in it.” Noctis looked at him confused. </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you want to play a game with the most stuff? More to try and win?” </p>
<p>“Well,” Prompto began, “when my dad could bring me, he would always say that the games with the most stuff are probably rigged, and that’s why there’s so much. But if it doesn’t have as much, that means people actually win stuff from it! So your chances might be better.” Prompto said with a smile and a shrug. They both picked two machines next to each other. Noctis looked to Prompto. </p>
<p>“First one to get a prize wins?” Noctis gave Prompto a cheeky smile. </p>
<p>“You’re on!” Prompto said with a thumbs up. They both swiped their cards and went to work. They both failed on the first shot. Prompto’s second try came very close, but the prize slipped out of his claw at the last second. “Come on!!” He cried as he swiped his card again. Noctis failed his first few tries, but on the fourth try, he finally won. </p>
<p>“I beat you to it, Prom!” He said, but Prompto wasn’t looking. He had a razor-sharp focus this time, his tongue sticking out in concentration. </p>
<p>“AHA!” Prompto cried out in victory. It was his fifth try, but it was a triumphant one. As he turned towards Noctis to show up, he was surprised to see Noctis holding out a small chocobo plush to him. </p>
<p>“Here you go, I wanted to win this one for you.” Prompto looked at him for a moment, his mouth falling open. He looked to the plushie and looked at Noctis. He started to blush and coughed feeling suddenly nervous before smiling. He took the plush from Noctis with a big grin. He could feel his heart start to beat faster, and he jumped when he felt their fingers brush. </p>
<p>“Awe, Noct. I don’t know what to say. I actually wanted to give you the one that I won too!” And Prompto handed Noctis a cactuar plush, about the same size as the chocobo. “I had a lot of fun here tonight, and I’m really glad you came with me. I’ve never come to the arcade with a friend my age before, and I’m really glad it got to be with you.” He smiled, turning a little pink in the face. Noctis was also starting to blush and was trying to not make the situation awkward. “Hey, would you be uhm...comfortable maybe taking a selfie with me? I haven’t been taking pictures for a while, and it would be nice to start cataloging the new memories we’ve been making.” Noctis felt his chest flip at first. He’d never taken a selfie with someone before, but he would be happy to let Prompto be his first. </p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, my what? </em>
</p>
<p>“Awesome!” Prompto pulled out his phone and stood next to Noctis in front of the crane game. “Let’s get our prizes in the shot!” Prompto angled the camera like a natural as they took their photo together. He looked at it and was happy with the result. They both looked really happy. “I’m going to have this one developed. I should have brought my camera after all.” </p>
<p>“Well, hey.” said Noctis, “Maybe next time?”  <em> Next time. </em>Prompto liked the sound of that and tried really hard not to look too overeager. </p>
<p>“Yeah! Definitely next time.” After that, they walked home with plushies in hand. On the way, they talked about all the different arcade games they played. Prompto reminisced about games no longer in the arcade, and how the prizes have gotten better over the years.</p>
<p>“I had no idea it was so fun,” Noctis said. “Didn’t realize what I was missing.” </p>
<p>“Haha, yeah,” said Prompto. “I’m kind of having a similar feeling.” Noctis gave him a questioning look. </p>
<p>“Didn’t you use to go all the time though?” Noctis asked. Prompto looked to the ground with a now halfhearted smile. </p>
<p>“Well, yeah I did, but I was always by myself. I didn’t ever go with friends, so I just played everything on my own until I ran out of coins and went home. So finally having someone else to play with made it so much better. I wasn’t one of the outsider kids for once.” While he was trying to hide it, Noctis could hear the sadness creeping into his voice. He was touched that Prompto was willing to open up to him like that, but then he felt bad for bringing up those sad memories. </p>
<p>“I-I didn’t mean to pry or anything,” Noctis said. “I’m sorry we didn’t become friends when we were younger, but I’m really glad we finally had a chance to go.” He could see Prompto give his chocobo a little squeeze before he looked back at Noctis with a smile. A real one. </p>
<p>“I’m really glad too.” </p>
<p>They finally made it back to the apartment, and they both flopped onto the couch, plushes in hand. Noctis sighed with content. </p>
<p>“Thanks for taking me.” He said rather shyly this time as he rubbed his fingers along the soft cactuar plush. He didn’t feel quite like himself. He wasn’t one to be so soft around someone else. Then again, he never had a friend in his life quite like Prompto. His presence brought him comfort, and a sense of peace. </p>
<p>“Anytime, Noct!” He said with a smile. </p>
<p>They watched tv late into the night and ate leftover takeout before turning in. Noctis crawled into bed that night and kept the cactuar plush close. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompto woke up around 2 am that night in a cold sweat. He was starting to have nightmares again, and even though he had already forgotten the dream he was still quite shaken. His mouth was dry, but his water bottle was empty. He sighed, and quietly got up to refill his bottle. He walked out into the kitchen and saw a shadow in the corner of the living room that startled him. He let out a yelp and dropped his aluminum bottle, making a loud sudden clang as it hit the linoleum. He turned on the light and there was nothing there. </p>
<p><em>That almost looked like...that guy… </em>  </p>
<p>His mind was starting to race, and he could feel the anxiety start to kick in. </p>
<p>
  <em>No one’s here. He’s not here. </em>
</p>
<p>He approached the sink and opened the lid of his bottle. He turned on the faucet. </p>
<p>
  <em>He doesn’t even know my name. Why am I worried? </em>
</p>
<p>He spaced out and felt the cold water run over his hand as it overfilled in the sink. He snapped back and turned off the faucet. He took a sip before looking for the lid he just had in his hand. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘You must be an exchange student from overseas, hmm?’ </em>
</p>
<p>His heart stopped. <em> No.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’ve just never met a native of Lucis with such bright, blonde hair and a fair complexion.’ </em>
</p>
<p>His breath began to tighten. It was all happening too fast. He took another drink of water--</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, at any rate, you would fit in quite well back in Niflheim. </em>
</p>
<p>Prompto coughed and choked on the water in his mouth. He dropped his water bottle again, creating another loud clang amidst his coughing. Water went everywhere, and tears were starting to roll down his face. He couldn’t tell if it was from the coughing or the sudden stress. His wrist band felt tight against his arm. He sat there for a moment, trying really hard not to break down. He just wanted to clean this up and go back to bed. He scrambled around looking for a towel as his vision began to blur, then he heard a voice behind him. </p>
<p>“Prompto? Are you okay?” Noctis had walked into the kitchen and saw Prompto helplessly slumped on the kitchen floor surrounded by water. His eyes looked red, and Noctis hurried over. He didn’t ask any more questions, and grabbed the nearest kitchen towel, and started mopping up water. Prompto felt embarrassed. He gave his usual nervous laugh, trying to play it off. </p>
<p>“Sorry, did I wake you up?” he felt really bad for making so much noise this late. He usually held it together better than this. </p>
<p>“No, I was actually awake anyway. My back pain makes it really hard to stay asleep, so I tend to wake up in the middle of the night.” The water was mopped up in no time, and Noctis, still kneeling on the floor, turned his full attention to Prompto. He could tell he had been crying again, and this time he wanted to do something about it. Seeing him so sad and helpless broke Noctis’ heart. “Prom...are you okay?” A genuine look crossed his face, and Prompto looked down to the ground. </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, haha, I’m alright.” It was that nervous laughter that he always hid behind, but Noctis wasn’t going to let it slide this time. He decided to make a very bold move, and put his hand to Prompto’s cheek, turning his face back towards him. </p>
<p>“Buddy you can’t keep this shit bottled up forever. It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it right now, but hiding like this is going to make it even more stressful. It’s okay to say you’re having a bad night. You can’t be sunshine and rainbows all the time, and that’s okay. We’ll all be here when you are ready.” There was a lot of care in Noctis’ tone, and it gave Prompto a small sense of relief. He could feel the touch on his cheek, and the warmth spread across his face and down his shoulders. </p>
<p>He looked at Noctis and saw the concern in his eyes. It reminded him of his mom, and the way she would comfort him whenever she was home to do so. Prompto used to wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares even then, and she would stay up with him and keep him calm until he was able to go back to sleep. It happened less and less as Prompto got older. He stopped coming to her when they happened, and as he got older they were gone longer and longer. He realized this was the first time in probably years that someone has held his face like this and comforted him. When this crossed his mind his emotions swept over him and suddenly the flood gates opened. The tears burst forth, and Prompto was unable to control the sobbing now. </p>
<p>Without missing a beat, Noctis pulled Prompto in for the tightest embrace he had ever given anyone. Prompto sobbed into his chest, and finally, let everything out. The last time he cried this hard was the day he moved into the citadel, but this time he wasn’t alone. He clung to Noctis’ shirt as he wept. Images of his parents went through his mind. Even the mysterious man came and went. He cried for what felt like hours, but it had only been about 40 minutes. His tears stained Noct’s shirt, and he could feel a hand slowly going up and down his back. It was so comforting, and he forgot what that kind of touch even felt like. It sent so much calming warmth through his body. Is this all he needed? After a while, his crying began to slow, and he caught his breath. He sniffled as Noctis handed him the damp kitchen towel. He cleaned himself up and took a few deep breaths. Noctis leaned back but kept his hands on Prompto’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“Do you feel better?” he asked him softly. </p>
<p>“Prompto looked down for a moment before nodding. “Thank you.” he croaked out quietly and cleared his throat. “Sorry to break down on you like that.” He said with a blush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Crybaby--</em>
</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay,” Noctis said, interrupting Prompto’s thought. “It’s called a grieving <em> process </em> for a reason.” He looked at Prompto for a moment before standing up. He offered Prompto a hand and helped him up his feet. “It’s heavy stuff.” Prompto smiled and gave Noctis a proper hug. He may not have had the full scope of what was really bothering Prompto, but his reassurance was all he needed. </p>
<p>“Thank you. I do feel a lot better, actually.” Noctis was now convinced that Prompto was feeling better, they bid their goodnight once again before going back to bed. </p>
<p>For the rest of the night, Prompto had one of the deepest and most peaceful nights of sleep he’d had in a long time. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyo sorry my updates take so long. Between DnD, working retail, and general mental health stuff the updates take me a while. But MASSIVE ups to the people who have been coming back for each new chapter and leaving comments. It makes my day more than you know. Thank you so much for your constant motivation.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading so far! Don't worry, Prompto won't be crying so much all the time, no woobifying here. Either way, let me know what you think so far! If you like it and want to follow me on twitter my @/screamingmoogle</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>